Season of Love
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Spring. Summer. Fall/Autumn. Winter. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, dan Kakashi tinggal bersama karena alasan yang berbeda. Manakah musim terbaik untuk mendefinisikan cinta mereka?/AU/Highschool fic/NaruIno/ Please Read/ Don't Like? Just Review/COMPLETE
1. Spring

**Season ****o****f****L****o****ve**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : ****Naru****Ino**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

Chapter 1 : Spring

Musim semi. Haru. Spring. Musim penuh cinta. Atau, begitu yang dikatakan orang banyak.

Entah mengapa, musim semi selalu identik dengan cinta dan segala sesuatu yang manis dan hangat.

Tapi,

" Naruto,"

" Apa?"

" Sasori-_senpai _itu keren sekali, ya?"

Tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang memasak di dapur, dibantu sesosok pemuda berambut eboni yang tersenyum simpul. Tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo sedang mencoba menemukan cara praktis untuk mencuci tumpukan piring.

Di antara kegiatan yang mendekati tindakan rutinitas layaknya keluarga kecil yang rukun, tokoh utama kita sedang terkapar layaknya atlet yang telah lari marathon.

" Hei, _dobe! _Bergerak dan buat dirimu berguna!" Pemuda yang selalu memperhatikan gaya rambutnya yang eksentrik itu tampak kesal dengan prilaku teman serumahnya itu.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto? Kau seperti kerasukan. Dengar kata Sasuke, dan bantu kami." Gadis yang ternyata memiliki manik sehijau zamrud itu menyahut tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

Namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tak tampak ingin mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa yang nyaman. Ia malah semakin erat menggulung _bedcover _yang menyelimuti badannya.

" Sepertinya musim semi belum datang untuknya bulan ini." Komentar sang pemuda berkulit pucat itu disambut ledakan tawa dari sang gadis merah jambu dan tawa tertahan dari Sasuke.

" Berisik, SAI! Katakan itu pada diri kalian sendiri! Aku tak pernah melihat pacar kalian di rumah ini!" umpat Naruto.

" Setidaknya kami tak pernah kekurangan hadiah saat _valentine_," ujar Sakura santai.

" Kau harusnya memberi coklat, Sakura. Bukan menerima coklat."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. " Aku tidak menerima coklat. Lagipula, bukan salahku jika pria - pria itu memberikan hadiah itu padaku."

Naruto menggerutu dan bergelung di balik balutan selimut. Ia menutup telinganya dengan _headphone _dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke alam mimpi oleh alunan lagu cinta dengan tempo lambat.

Harum masakan menggelitik hidung pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia membuka matanya dengan malas. Tubuhnya enggan melakukan pergerakan pasti. Namun, lambungnya mulai memberontak menabuh gendang di perutnya.

" Bangunlah, pemalas. Teman - temanmu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Berterima kasihlah, kau masih diizinkan makan."

Naruto menoleh pada sosok pria tinggi yang lebih tua darinya itu. Pria itu berambut perak menjulang dan memakai masker. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan masih mengenakan jas.

" Kapan kau datang, _sensei? _Aku tak mendengar kau pulang," ujar Naruto sembari melepaskan _headphone _dan mengucek - ngucek matanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa dengar kalau kau tertidur sambil mendengar lagu _galau." _Kakashi-pria tinggi itu, tertawa kecil.

" Berisik."

_Well_, mereka berlima tinggal di rumah yang sama.

" Bagaimana kegiatan kalian hari ini?"

Hatake Kakashi seorang dosen matematika di universitas lokal. 29 tahun. _Single. _Penggemar _Icha Icha Series._ Pemilik resmi rumah itu.

" Haruskah makan malam dibuka dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu, _sensei?"_

Uzumaki Naruto. Pelajar bermasalah di SMA Konoha. 16 tahun. Ya, kau tahu statusnya. Maniak ramen. Dia dititipkan kedua orangtuanya pada Kakashi yang notabene, adalah murid favorit ayahnya.

" _Sensei, _membahas hal 'itu', tidak baik, lho."

Haruno Sakura. Siswi terpopuler di SMA _elite _Shoyo. 16 tahun. Berusaha tetap _single._ Calon model utama untuk _brand fashion _baru. Memaksa tinggal bersama karena neneknya yang ekstra protektif.

" Naruto belum merasakan 'musim semi', walau musim semi sudah berlangsung selama sebulan."

Shimura Sai. Siswa teladan di Perguruan Shoumei. 17 tahun. Sepertinya(?) _single. _Selalu tersenyum dengan caranya sendiri. Terjebak di rumah itu setelah keluar dari asrama.

" Hn. _Dobe..."_

Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa _stoic -_yang sudah pasti populer- di SMA khusus Teikoku. 17 tahun. Memilih untuk _single. _Secara mengejutkan, _brother complex. _Dikirim ke rumah itu karena berusaha mengejar sang kakak ke Amerika.

Mereka berlima tinggal bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Pertama, Sai yang datang saat Kakashi sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu, Sakura yang membawa semua perlengkapannya setelah berhasil kabur dari rumah orangtuanya. Sasuke yang dipaksa masuk karena berusaha kabur ke Amerika. Terakhir, Naruto yang di antar Ibunya dengan muka penuh luka setelah berkelahi.

" Mau kukenalkan dengan teman sesama modelku, Naruto?" tawar Sakura.

" Jangan coba-coba, Sakura. Mereka berisik," sahut Sasuke.

" Kenapa jadi kamu yang protes?" delik Naruto. " Tapi, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka wanita pesolek."

" Bagaimana kalau salah satu muridku, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah serius.

Naruto bengong dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi aneh. " Aku masih SMA. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan tante - tante."

" Mereka masih mahasiswi, Naruto. Tapi, sayang sekali kau tidak mau."

" Jangan libatkan aku dalam proyek _Icha Icha-_mu, _sensei,_" keluh Naruto.

" Oh iya," sahut Sai. Seluruh pasang mata menatap Sai yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan santai. " Temanku ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto."

" Jangan ikut - ikutan, Sai."

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Angin berhembus hangat. Menerbangkan kelopak sakura dengan indahnya. Cahaya matahari melewat celah pepohonan dan memberikan kehidupan bagi makhluk - makhluk mungil yang berada di bawahnya.

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju sekolahnya. _Headphone _sepertinya adalah benda favorit keduanya setelah ramen. Pemuda ini selalu membawa _headphone _itu kemana pun ia pergi. Terutama saat sedang belajar di kelas, atau berkelahi.

Ia berjalan sambil sesekali menguap. Udara pagi memang tidak cocok dengan pria _nocturnal _semacam Naruto. Tidak datang terlambat ke sekolah merupakan usaha terbaik para teman serumahnya. Jadi, jika ia datang dengan tugas yang selesai dikerjakan, maka para guru akan membuat perayaan khusus.

Di belakangnya, sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat dikuncir kuda berusaha berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Manik biru lautnya mengunci target di hadapannya. Tanpa melakukan gerakan tidak berarti, gadis itu menekuk lutut Naruto dari belakang.

BRUK

Naruto berlutut dengan tidak elitnya.

" Kyahahahahahaha..." Tawa gadis itu meledak seiring dengan pelototan Naruto padanya.

" Kaaauuu... mati di tanganku, INOOOO!"

Naruto mengunci gerakan Ino dengan lengan kirinya yang melingkar di leher gadis itu. Kemudian, tangan kanannya mengepal dan ia memutar ujung buku jari telunjuknya dengan kekuatan yang tidak ia tahan.

" Gyaaaa!" pekik Ino berusaha menghentikan tindakan kekanakan Naruto yang merupakan balasan atas tingkahnya yang lebih kekanakan.

" Rasakan ini!" Naruto tidak berniat untuk melepaskan kejahatannya pada gadis yang sudah jadi musuh bebuyutannya itu.

" Aarrgghh! Aku menyerah! Jangan hancurkan riasan rambutku!" pinta Ino depresi.

Akhirnya Naruto mengurangi kadar kekuatan pada lengannya. Ino menghela napas lega. Namun, posisi mereka belum berubah dari adegan sebelumnya.

" _Ohayou, minna."_

Sesosok pria berambut merah menyapa mereka berdua dengan ramah. Ino langsung tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan pria yang lumayan populer di sekolahnya.

_" Ah, _Sasori-_senpai! Ohayou!" _balas Ino semangat. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan kekuatan yang tidak normal. Naruto memandang pria di hadapannya dengan kesal.

" Aku duluan ya. Kalian jangan sampai terlambat masuk, ya." Sasori melambaikan tangannya santai sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ino tersenyum lebar dan kembali membalas lambaian tangan Sasori.

" Sasori-_senpai _tampan sekali..." ujar Ino dengan wajah bersemu.

" Apa bagusnya _bishonen _seperti dia, sih?" celetuk Naruto.

" Kau tidak akan mengerti, Naruto. Sasori itu adalah tipe impian semua gadis. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan ramah." Ino menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan mata berbinar. " Dan..Hei! Naruto! Jangan pergi saat aku sedang berbicara!"

Ino mengejar Naruto dan berjalan disampingnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis. Dan, dalam diam ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri. Menyeleraskan pergerakan dan irama langkah.

Ino menikmati hembusan angin yang bermain dengan tubuhnya. Manik birunya menatap lengan pemuda di sampingnya dengan lirih. Tersembunyi dibalik balutan kain yang menjadi bagian celananya.

Ia menghela napas pendek. Lalu dalam sekejap menarik sekumpul oksigen menggantikan udara yang ia hembuskan. Kini ia memandang hamparan langit luas yang tersedia di hadapannya.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

" _Ohayou, minna!" _seru Ino dengan nada suara yang antusias. Beberapa siswa yang berada di dalam kelas membalas sapaan Ino dengan santai. Namun, suasana menjadi sedikit tegang saat pemuda yang berada di belakang Ino muncul.

" Ah, Naruto!" Ino memukul lengan pemuda yang penampilan fisiknya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. " Mana '_ohayou' _untuk teman - teman sekelas?"

Seisi kelas menatap Ino takut - takut. Naruto menoleh pada Ino yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan ia kemudian memandang teman - temannya. Melihat ekspresi takut yang ditujukan padanya, Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

" Hei!" umpat Ino kesal. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya keras sebelum berjalan masuk dan mendekati Naruto untuk menjitaknya sekali. Naruto mendelik kesal dan mendapati Ino yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan duduk di kursi di samping Naruto.

Ino membanting tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya dengan wajah penuh permusuhan. Bibirnya tampak bergerak - gerak menggerutukan kekesalannya. Tanpa menyadari pria di sampingnya tengah tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

KRIIIIIIIIIING

" Nah, pelajari bagian tadi dengan baik. Beberapa soal akan keluar di ujian tengah semester nanti." Sesosok guru muda dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan mata merah tampak sedang membereskan perlengkapan mengajarnya.

" _Haik, Kurenai-sensei!"_

" Saya permisi dulu, ya," ujarnya sambil melangkah menuju keluar kelas.

" _Otsukaresama, sensei!"_

Setelah Kurenai benar - benar keluar, seisi kelas langsung terdengar berisik. Beberapa siswa langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan membawa tas. Beberapa mengobrol sejenak dan membereskan tasnya dengan santai.

Naruto memakai tasnya dan siap meninggalkan kelas. Saat ia beru berjalan beberapa langkah, tangannya ditarik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Kita pulang bareng, kan. Kenapa malah pergi duluan, sih," sungut Ino kesal.

Ino membereskan buku - bukunya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda bertemperamen tinggi yang menunggunya kehilangan kesabaran. Saat selesai, Ino menarik Naruto keluar dan berpapasan dengan sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Manik _violet_ gadis itu menatap Ino tajam dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang ada di samping Ino.

" Ino. Kau sudah janji padaku hari ini, kan?" ujar gadis itu mengintimidasi Ino di setiap katanya.

Ino menggulirkan matanya sambil mengingat - ingat rangkaian kegiatan yang mungkin ia lupakan. " Benarkah, Shion?"

" Kau. Lupa. Lagi?"

Ino bergidik takut. Tanpa sadar gadis itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. " Hiiiiie. Maaf, Shion. Tapi, aku benar - benar tidak tahu... Benarkah aku membuat janji denganmu?"

Shion merengut kesal dan menarik Ino pergi. " Ikut aku!"

Ino membiarkan dirinya diseret Shion. Ia meneriakkan kata maaf pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang ditikungan koridor. Naruto terdiam dengan bingung. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

" Apa - apaan, sih."

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Shion ternyata menyeret Ino ke gedung olahraga. Ino menatap gedung itu dengan ekspresi heran sebelum akhirnya tersadar janji apa yang mereka buat.

" Ah, Shion mengenai janji-"

" Sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu," potong Shion. Ino melirik pada Shion yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

" Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Uzumaki itu, sih? Kau tahu reputasinya, kan?" cecar Shion heran.

Ino bengong sesaat. Ia kemudian menyemburkan ledakan tawa. " Kukira kau ingin bertanya tentang apa. Hahahahahhahahaha."

" Aku serius, Ino!"

Ino berhenti tertawa. " Memangnya kenapa? Masa aku tidak boleh berteman dengan seseorang hanya karena reputasinya itu?"

" Bukan itu masalahnya. Dia itu berbahaya, Ino. Aku pernah melihatnya menghajar kumpulan berandalan sendirian dan-"

" Kau takut aku diperlakukan kasar olehnya?" Ino melanjutkan kata - kata Shion. Shion terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk lemah.

Ino tersenyum lembut. " Dia memang kasar dan aku juga pernah melihatnya berkelahi. Tapi, aku tidak pernah disakiti olehnya."

Shion terdiam. Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Ino. " Tapi, kau masih menyukai Sasori _senpai, _kan?"

" Itu... masalah yang berbeda."

" Soalnya, Dei _senpai _bilang, klub basket akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Shoyo."

Ekspresi Ino berubah antusias dalam sekejap. " Benarkah! Kapan? Dimana?"

Shion menyeringai penuh kemenangan. " Tentu saja benar. Rencananya pertandingannya akan diadakan saat Shoyo melakukan promosi klub."

" Aah! Aku ingin nonton!"

" Nah, makanya aku perlu janjimu kemarin," ujar Shion. " Kau janji, jika posisi manager ada yang kosong, kau akan membantu kami. Kau bisa mendekati Sasori _senpai _tanpa takut membuat penggemarnya marah."

Ino tersenyum lebar. " Baiklah!"

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

" Namaku, Yamanaka Ino. Mulai hari ini akan menjadi manager pengganti Tayuya _senpai _sampai pertandingan persahabatan berakhir. Mohon bantuannya!"

" Ah, selamat datang, Ino-_chan!" _sapa seluruh anggota klub.

" Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai latihannya!" Sasori berseru pada seluruh anggota dari tengah lapangan. Beberapa anggota mulai menyiapkan dirinya sebelum mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Kemudian, dengan tanda yang diberikan pelatih, mereka mulai berlari dengan cepat dan santai secara bergantian. Setelah itu mereka meregangkan otot - otot tungkai mereka guna menguragi kemungkinan terjadinya cidera yang tidak diinginkan.

Pelatih membagi anggota untuk melakukan latihan gerakan - gerakan dasar seperti _dribble, passing, _dan _shoot. _Mereka yang sudah terbiasa melakukan latihan dengan serius.

Sasori tampak berlari sembari men-_dribble _bola dan sesekali bertukar bole dengan teman setimnya. Setelah cukup lama, pelatih memberi waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai latih tanding. Sasori mendekati Ino yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

Ino mengulurkan handuk yang digenggamnya. Sasori tersenyum simpul saat meraih handuk tersebut. Ino membalas senyum sang senior dengan lengkungan manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dari atas gedung olahraga, di tempat para siswa biasa menyaksikan pertandingan, tampak sesosok pemuda. Ia menatap ke arah lapangan dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Manik _sapphire-_nya tampak berkilat saat melihat pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tersenyum ramah. Namun, melembut saat melihat gadis pirang di hadapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu mendecih kesal. Ia mengatupkan kedua rahangnya. Dan kepalan tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celana mengeras.

" Sial. Sial. Sial."

Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia merasa tidak berdaya.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

" Maaf merepotkanmu, Ino."

" Tidak masalah, _senpai. _Ini juga tugas manager, kan."

Sasori dan Ino tengah membereskan bola setelah latihan. Gedung olahraga yang tadi ramai, sekarang tampak sepi.

" Tetap saja. Ini seharusnya tugas anggota baru. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu,"

" Aku 'kan juga anggota baru, _senpai. _Tidak apa - apa."

Ino memasukkan bola terakhir ke keranjang.

" Nah, sekarang juga sudah selesai. Jadi _senpai _tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, kan."

Sasori tersenyum. " Baiklah. Sekarang kita hanya perlu membawa bola - bola ini ke gudang peralatan."

Sasori mendorong keranjang berisi bola basket itu keluar gedung olahraga. Ino berjalan di belakang Sasori sambil menikmati semilir angin musim semi.

Ino sesekali mengembalikan helai rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Ino menyukai musim semi. Walau tidak bisa mengalahkan kecintaannya pada musim kelahirannya. Sensasi kedua musim itu berbeda, namun keduanya membuatnya bahagia.

" Ino."

" Iya, _senpai."_

" Kau ingin menjadi manager tetap di klub?"

Ino terkesiap. Ia tidak percaya sang senior akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

" Ah, kenapa tiba - tiba, _senpai?_" tanya Ino heran.

Sasori berhenti berjalan. Bukan hanya karena mereka sudah sampai di gudang peralatan sekolah. Namun, karena ia juga ingin berbicara dengan Ino. Sasori berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Ino.

" Aku dengar dari Dei." Sasori kembali mendekati Ino. " Katanya, kau punya perasaan padaku," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Ino.

Ino merasakan Sasori sudah terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mundur agar tidak kekurangan asupan oksigen. Namun, Sasori memegangi kedua bahu Ino agar Ino tidak menghindar.

" Kupikir, mungkin, aku punya perasaan yang sama denganmu." Sasori menyentuh dagu Ino dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mata Ino terbelalak kaget. Kedua bibir Ino terkatup rapat.

BRUUUAAAAKKK

Ino melonjak kaget dan mendorong Sasori menjauh. Sasori juga tampak terkejut dan melihat ke arah gudang peralatan. Pintu gudang terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang menatap Ino dingin.

" Na-" Ino entah kenapa menghela napas lega.

" Ah, aku mengganggu kalian, ya," ujar Naruto.

Ino tersentak. Nada suara Naruto terdengar dingin dan ketus. Ino memandangi Naruto tidak percaya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat lebam di pipi Naruto dan darah di ujung bibirnya.

" Na- Kau terluka!" Ino berlari mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh luka Naruto. Namun, Naruto menghadang tangan Ino dan menjauhkan Ino dari dirinya.

" Eh, tapi bukannya dilarang bermesraan di lingkungan sekolah, ya. Guru - guru akan kecewa padamu, Sasori si siswa teladan."

Sasori menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ino berlari mengikuti Naruto.

" Lukamu harus diobati, Naruto." Ino mencengkram lengan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Naruto menepis tangan Ino.

" Pria impian setiap gadis ada di sana, Ino. Kau tidak perlu mengasihani berandal sepertiku."

Ino hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penolakan dingin Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang seakan kehilangan pikirannya. Sasori mendekati Ino dengan khawatir.

" Ino-"

" Maaf, _senpai."_

Sasori mengernyit heran. " Maaf untuk apa?"

" _Hontou ni, gomenasai, senpai. _Sepertinya perasaan yang kurasakan padamu dan 'perasaan' yang kau pikirkan berbeda, _senpai."_

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

" Tadaima," ucap Naruto sembari melepas sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

" O-ka-e-ri~"

Naruto menoleh pada sesosok gadis manis yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Manik _emerald_-nya berbinar - binar. Senyum lebarnya bahkan terlihat mencurigakan di mata Naruto.

" Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah tidak menemukan petunjuk dari berbagai gejala yang ditunjukkan teman serumahnya itu.

" Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto!" Kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Sakura langsung berganti saat gadis itu melihat lebam di wajah Naruto.

Sakura menarik Naruto masuk dan memaksanya duduk di sofa. Sementara dirinya mengambil sebaskom air dan kotak P3K. Dengan perlahan, ia membersihkan darah yang membekas di ujung bibir Naruto.

" Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memakai tinjumu untuk menyelesaikan masalah?"

" Bukan urusanmu."

Empat siku - siku muncul di dahi Sakura.

" Oooh. Bukan U-RU-SAN-KU ya."

Dengan sengaja, Sakura menambah tenaganya saat mengkompres lebam di pipi Naruto. Tak ayal, hal itu mengakibatkan pekikan penuh derita terdengar dari Naruto.

" Jadi, setelah kau menghajar orang yang menindas juniormu, kau malah melihat gadis yang kau cintai setengah mati sedang bermesraan dengan seniormu?" ujar Sakura santai setelah Naruto menyerah dan menceritakan keseluruhannya pada Sakura.

" ... Dia bukan 'gadis yang kucintai setengah mati' kok. Dan di juga tidak bermesraan dengan 'kalajengking merah' itu."

Sakura membereskan kotak P3K dan kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. " Oke. Gadis yang kau cintai 'sampai' mati itu hanya 'diserang' oleh kalajengking merah. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak merebutnya saja? Mereka belum jadian, kan?"

Naruto merengut. " Kau pikir, aku bisa mengalahkan pria yang sepintar Sai, sepopuler Sasuke, dan seramah Kakashi_-sensei?"_

Sakura memberikan ekspresi seakan telah mendengar hal yang paling menjijikkan seumur hidupnya. " Kau benar - benar berpikir seperti itu tentang pria - pria di rumah ini?"

" Itu... Anggap saja begitu,"

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. " Hmm. Aku tidak menyangka ada kombinasi pria seperti itu di Konoha. Oh iya, apa dia sekaya ayahmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menganga. Ia tidak percaya pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

" Hei. Ayahmu tampan, kaya, pintar, dan ramah. Ditambah dia juga berwibawa dan sekarang menjabat sebagai orang paling penting di Konoha- oke. Aku tahu bukan itu masalahnya, tapi-"

" Fokus, Sakura. FOKUS."

Sakura berdehem.

" Kalau memang ada pria seperti itu, rasanya aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Naruto menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. " Bohong."

Sakura membuat tanda dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. " Serius."

" Kenapa?"

Manik _emerald_ Sakura bergulir kaku. " Entahlah. Tapi, rasanya aku tidak akan nyaman berada di sisinya. Aku akan merasa 'aku harus jadi sempurna' dan aku tidak suka kalau harus berpura - pura 'baik' di depan orang yang kucintai."

" Tapi, itu 'kan pendapatmu. Belum tentu semua berpikiran sama."

Sakura mendesah. " Tapi, kalau pria membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, maka yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta."

" Tapi-"

Sakura menghentikan kata - kata Naruto. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto. Lalu ia menyeringai penuh arti.

" Begini saja, aku punya rencana."

Naruto menatap Sakura. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa rencana Sakura pasti akan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Hari pertandingan persahabatan.

Ino berusaha bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa. Walaupun dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedang dilanda masalah. Sasori juga bersikap aneh dan tidak bisa melihat ke arah Ino.

Shion tahu terjadi sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui. Tapi, dia tidak ingin menyebabkan suasana menjadi tidak nyaman sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

" Uooooooohhhhhh!"

Seluruh anggota klub bersorak riuh. Shion yang merasa terganggu melihat ke arah kerumunan anggota dan menyeruak masuk.

" Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya kesal.

" Lihat itu, Shion! Gadis yang disana, bukannya itu model terkenal, ya?"

Shion mempertajam penglihatannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan anggota klub. Ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk di antara anggota klub basket.

Rambut panjang sepinggangnya ia gerai. Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Saat ia berdiri, seragam Shoyo yang khas tampak seperti baju mahal rancangan designer terkemuka.

" Ah, kalau tidak salah. Namanya Haruno Sakura," sahut Shion. " Dia sering menjadi model untuk majalah _Cherry."_

" Uooooohhh... Dia manager untuk klub basket, ya. Shoyo beruntung sekali!"

" Hei. Aku juga manager, lho," sungut Shion gelak tawa dan ucapan kata maaf sambil lalu dari para anggota klub.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Para anggota yang masih belum mau mengeluarkan senjaa rahasianya, bermain dengan santai.

Sampai 5 menit berlalu, salah seorang anggota Shoyo mulai men_-dribble _bola dengan cepat melewati anggota tim Konoha satu persatu. Sampai akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan Sasori.

Sasori berusaha fokus dan memikirkan pergerakan yang akan diberikan lawan. Namun, anggota Shoyo itu menyeringai. Sasori mengernyit heran.

DASH

Ia memberikan bola pada temannya dan membiarkan temannya melempar bola. Dan, angka pertama untuk Shoyo.

Sasori menatap pemain itu bingung. " Apa itu tadi?"

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Anggota Shoyo yang agresif itu menghadapi seluruh anggota tim Konoha satu persatu, namun langsung mem-_passing _bola saat berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori.

Hal itu terjadi berulang kali. Sampai akhirnya, bel tanda babak pertama berakhir sudah berbunyi. Seluruh pemain melangkah ke arah _bench _masing - masing sekolah.

" Sasori. Kau kenapa?" tanya Deidara heran melihat Sasori tidak fokus pada pengarahan yang sedang diberikan pelatih dan malah melirik ke arah pemain Shoyo sedang mengobrol santai dengan Sakura.

" Tidak. Tapi, aku heran dengan pemain nomor 8 itu."

Deidara dan pemain lain melihat ke arah pemain yang dimaksud Sasori. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru sedang bersenda gurau dengan gadis berambut merah muda-Sakura.

" Itu siapa, ya? Aku belum pernah melihat pemain itu di Shoyo sebelumnya," ujar Deidara. " Apa Shoyo menemukan pemain hebat di kelas 1, ya? Gerakannya bagus sekali. Dia bisa melewati semua pemain seorang diri."

" Itu masalahnya. Dia melewati semua pemain, namun saat berhadapan denganku, dia dengan sengaja memberikan bola pada yang lain."

Deidara berpikir sejenak. " Yah, siapapun dia. Jangan sampai dia mempengaruhi permainanmu, Sasori," ujar Deidara santai sembari menepuk bahu Sasori. " Toh, sekarang kita masih memimpin 10 angka."

" ... Baiklah,"

Ino mendengar percakapan itu dan melirik ke arah pemain itu. Pemuda yang dimaksud anggotanya kini tengah dijitak oleh Sakura. Dan dibalas dengan cengiran santai olehnya.

DEG

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang sesaat. Ino memegangi dadanya yang tiba - tiba merasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

" Oi, kau kenapa tidak mau berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu, sih? Kau takut?" ejek Sakura pada pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja mendatangi _bench._

" Enak saja! Kau tidak tahu yang namanya strategi, ya?" balas pemuda itu santai.

Sakura terkikik. " Strategi? Kamu? Berandal nomor satu yang dikirim ayahnya pada dosen tukang telat nomor satu di Konoha University."

Pemuda yang langsung diketahui identitasnya itu merengut kesal. " Bukannya ini rencanamu, Sakura? Menggantikan salah satu pemain sekolahmu yang mendadak cidera."

" Dan sekaligus mempermalukan pria 'kalajengking merah' itu. Tapi, kau sama sekali belum melakukan apapun, tuh."

Naruto merengut. " Kita lihat di babak dua," ujar Naruto santai. " Tapi, tidak apa sekolahmu kalah?"

" Aku sih tidak peduli pada hasil pertandingan ini. Yang penting itu _e-ve-nt. _Kau mengerti, Naruto? Keramaian ini, sorak sorai para pengunjung, dan tentunya, aku yang jadi pusat perhatian."

" ...gejala narsistik,"

DUAK

Muncul satu benjolan kecil menghiasi kepala Naruto. Sakura meniup kepalan tangannya layaknya koboi setelah menembak sasaran.

Babak kedua di mulai. Naruto melangkah masuk ke lapangan dengan santai. Namun kali ini manik _sapphire-_nya berkilat penuh semangat. Dengan percaya diri, dia menyeringai ke arah Sasori yang berjalan masuk.

" Siapa yang narsis sekarang, hah?" dumel Sakura kesal.

" Sakura-chan! Beri semangat pada kami, dong!" seru salah seorang pemain Shoyo. Sakura menunduk sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan senyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya.

" Berjuang demi aku, ya!" Sakura tersnyum ke arah seluruh pemain tanpa terkecuali, jika ini di komik, maka adegan ini terlihat Sakura yang dikelilingi _screen-tone _bunga dan mendapat setidaknya setengah halaman.

" Uoooooooooohhhhh!"

Seisi gedung bersorak mendengar sepatah kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Naruto menganga kaget. Dia tahu teman serumahnya itu populer. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia se'populer' ini.

Bahkan, teman - teman satu sekolahnya ikut tersihir.

PRIIIIIIIIIT

Tanpa menghabiskan energi untuk hal yang tidak perlu, Shoyo menyerang secara agresif. Naruto yang merupakan _point guard _di tim Shoyo membawa bola dengan kecepatan penuh melewati satu persatu anggota Konoha. Dan saat berhadapan dengan Sasori, dia kembali menyeringai.

" Poin untuk Shoyo!"

" Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto mencetak angka pertama di babak kedua. Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Sasori terpaku di tempatnya, tidak percaya Naruto bisa melewatinya tanpa melakukan gerakan yang tidak perlu.

Sasori menatap pemain yang belum ia ketahui identitasnya itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Sedang pemain itu-Naruto sedang melakukan _high-five _dengan pemain lain dan Sakura di pinggir lapangan.

Keadaan berbalik dengan cepat. Shoyo dengan perlahan membalikkan keadaan. Ketegangan muncul di raut wajah para anggota tim basket Konoha.

" Konoha _fighting!" _seru Shion memberi semangat pada teman - temannya. Shion terus meneriakkan kata - kata pembangkit semangat dan meminta para pemain cadangan terus mendukung. Ia menoleh pada Ino.

Shion merengut heran. Ino hanya terpaku memandang ke arah tengah lapangan dengan ekspresi kosong. Shion mencoba melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian sahabatnya itu. Dia melihat Sasori yang sedang berhadapan dengan pemain nomor 8 dari Shoyo.

" Hei, Ino." Shion menoyor lengan Ino. " Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Sasori _senpai. _Tapi jangan hanya dilihatin saja, didukung, dong."

" Eh. Eh. Apa?" ino tampak kebingungan dan tidak fokus.

Shion menatap Ino heran. " Kau tidak memikirkan Sasori _senpai, _ya? Kau melihat siapa?"

Ino terdiam dan kembali memandangi lapangan. Shion mengikuti Ino dan melihat pemain nomor 8 yang diperhatikan Ino.

" Dia mirip seseorang. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin."

Shion memperhatikan lekat - lekat pemuda yang dimaksud. Matanya, wajahnya, tubuhnya.

" Dia tidak mirip artis atau model yang kuketahui."

" Bukan artis atau model. Aku merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal baik," ujar Ino. " Dari matanya, ekspresinya, tingkahnya. Tapi, aku... Ah!"

Shion kembali memusatkan perhatian pada lapangan. Ia melihat pemain nomor 8 itu terjatuh. Di dekatnya tampak Sasori dan Deidara sedang melihat keadaannya. Dan Sakura tengah berlari mendekatinya.

" Pelanggaran, Konoha, nomor 9," ujar wasit.

" Ah, Dei _senpai _melakukan pelanggaran," ujar Shion khawatir. " Ino, kau kenapa?"

Ino tengah gemetaran. Ia menatap ke arah dengan pandangan cemas tapi, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

" I-Ino!" Shion tampak lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Ino daripada perkembangan pertandingan.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, rasanya aku tiba - tiba takut dan tanganku tidak berhenti bergetar. Ah,"

Shion kembali melihat ke arah lapangan. Melihat Sakura tengah membantu pemuda itu berjalan keluar lapangan.

" Eh, dia menuju ke sini," ujar Shion. Sakura memang harus berjalan melewati _bench _pemain Konoha untuk mencapai ruang kesehatan sekolahnya.

Ino memperhatikan pemuda itu lekat - lekat. Kulit tan pemuda itu. Mata birunya, alis matanya yang tebal. Dan, _band-aid _di ujung bibirnya.

" Aku tidak apa - apa, Sakura," ujar Naruto.

" Mau perlakuan 'khusus' kemarin, eh." Sakura berusaha tidak menyebut nama Naruto saat melewati Ino. Naruto melirik pada Ino dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Ino tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang berjalan keluar gedung. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

" ... Naruto."

" Eh?" sahut Shion heran. " Siapa katamu?"

" Itu Naruto. Aku tidak salah, itu Naruto!"

Ino berlari keluar mengejar sosok Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Shion yang terkejut. Shion yang khawatir ikut berlari mengejar Ino. Saat di luar gedung, Shion mendapati Ino yang tengah melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari jejak Naruto.

" Ino!" seru Shion khawatir. " Kau ke-"

" Ah, maaf. Pemain nomor 8 yang bersama gadis berambut merah muda itu pergi kemana, ya?" Ino bertanya pada salah satu siswa Shoyo yang berada di luar gedung olahraga.

" Ah, nona Sakura, ya." Seorang siswi menjawab pertanyaan Ino. " Dia sepertinya pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

" Benarkah? Ruang kesehatan dimana, ya?" tanya Ino antusias.

" Masuk ke gedung yang itu, lurus saja, nanti ada papan namanya,"

" Terima kasih!" Ino langsung berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

Shion berniat mengikuti Ino saat mendengar percakapan gadis yang menunjukkan arah berlanjut.

" Eh, Matsuri. Yang bersama nona Sakura itu, siapa, ya?" Seorang temannya menimpali.

" Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia bukan murid Shoyo, kan. Mungkin salah satu _fanboy _yang seperti biasa dibawa nona Sakura."

Shion mengernyit heran. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan mengejar Ino. Ia melihat Ino sudah berada di depan ruang kesehatan. Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Ino.

Ino berjalan memasuki ruang kesehatan. Sakura dan Naruto tidak kelihatan, namun terdengar suara Sakura yang sedang mengobati luka Naruto.

" Sudah kubilang ini cuma terkilir saja. Kau berlebihan sekali, Sakura."

" Kau lupa yang terakhir kali Sasuke bilang 'cuma terkilir saja' dan berakhir dia tidak bisa berjalan normal selama dua hari?"

" Ah, itu."

" Oh iya, tapi tadi kuberi pujian kau tidak memakai tinjumu saat mereka melakukan pelanggaran."

" Hei. Aku 'kan bukan maniak yang memukul orang hanya karena tidak puas. Bukannya kau yang membuatku berjanji tidak memakai kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah?"

" Wah, Naruto jadi anak baik, ya?"

Sakura terkekeh ringan dan membereskan baskom berisi air hangat yang ia gunakan untuk membasuh pergelangan kaki Naruto yang tampak memar. Kemudian, ia mengambil perban dan menyiapkan untuk membalut kaki Naruto.

" Oh iya. Sepertinya, kakimu tidak boleh dipakai jalan untuk sementara waktu. Apa perlu kupanggilkan Sasuke atau Kakashi_-sensei_ menjemputmu ke sini?"

" Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menunggumu di sini. Lagipula pertandingan hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi."

" Eeh. Tapi hari ini jadwalku berbelanja. Kau mau tidak makan malam?"

" Bukannya hari ini jadwalnya Sai?" ujar Naruto heran. " Kemarin, aku yang masak. Berarti hari ini, Sai, kan?"

" Mereka tinggal serumah!" Shion terperanjat kaget dan tidak sengaja berteriak.

Sakura terkejut ada yang mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Naruto, hal ini bias berakibat buruk pada _image _ dan karirnya. Sakura membuka tirai dan melihat Ino dan Shion berada di baliknya. Ino tidak tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti. Sedang, Shion tampak sangat terkejut.

Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Kalian siswa SMA Konoha, kan? Ada per-"

" Naruto."

Tiba - tiba Ino berbicara memotong kalimat Sakura. Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sakura memperhatikan mereka dan menjauh sejenak. Naruto tidak menjawab Ino ataupun menoleh pada gadis itu.

" Kau tahu, Naruto?" ujar Ino lagi. " Saat Shion bilang, aku harus menjauhimu karena kau mungkin akan menyakitiku, kau tahu aku bilang apa padanya?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dan mendapati Ino yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poninya yang panjang.

" Aku bilang, dia tidak perlu khawatir karena kamu tidak pernah menyakitiku."

Naruto masih bungkam sambil menatap Ino. Sakura memberi kode agar Shion mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Memberikan mereka privasi.

" Ternyata, aku salah." Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan belas menatap Naruto. " Kau menyakitiku, Naruto. Sering sekali."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah, ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan respon terhadap kalimat Ino.

" Kamu menyakitiku, di sini." Ino memegang dadanya.

Ino mendekati Naruto sampai jarak mereka bisa saling menyentuh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke ujung bibir Naruto.

" Saat melihatmu terluka dan aku tidak boleh mengobatinya. Di sini sakit sekali."

Naruto merasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap Ino sekarang. Namun, Ino menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Naruto dan meminta Naruto untuk tetap memandangnya.

" Saat melihatmu tersenyum di samping wanita lain. Di sini semakin sakit."

Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menunduk. Seakan sepatu miliknya menjadi tontonan yang menarik baginya.

" Saat tahu, kau tinggal dengan wanita itu. Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya di sini..."

Naruto menarik Ino dalam dekapannya dan menghentikan kalimat Ino. Ino merasakan matanya panas dan mulai terisak di pelukan Naruto. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya melewati tubuh pemuda itu.

" Maaf, Ino. Maaf."

Ino terisak tanpa mengeluarkan suara keras. Naruto memeluk Ino erat seakan Ino akan hancur jika ia lepas.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

" _Aishite_, Ino..."

_" Apa maksudmu, Ino?"_

_" Aku memang punya 'perasaan' padamu, senpai. Tapi, itu hanya perasaan kagum."_

_" Jadi, maksudmu, kau bukan menyukaiku sebagai pria?"_

_" Maaf, senpai."_

_Sasori tergelak. " Ah, Deidara berhutang makan siang padaku."_

_" Eh?"_

_Sasori tersenyum. " Aku tahu. Pemuda tadi selalu berada di bagian atas gedung olahraga dan memandangimu."_

_Wajah Ino memerah sempurna._

_" Benarkah, senpai?"_

_" Mungkin saat ini dia salah paham pada kejadian tadi. Lebih baik kau jelaskan padanya sebelum terlambat."_

End for this Chapter, maybe...

A/N

Oh. Hebat.

Aku berencana hanya membuat fic pendek dan beakhir dengan 5k words.

nah, sekarang aku mau minta maaf pada reader-tachi yang sempat me-request KibaIno lagi.

selama sebulan kemarin, aku disibukkan oleh tugas - tugas dunia nyata yang menyita waktu.

selain itu, aku belum menemukan ide yang menarik untuk kedua pairing itu.

Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf. ini sudah ku-publish fic lamaku yang nyaris menjamur di lappie.

aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada reader-_tachi _yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic-fic buatanku.

maaf kalau masih ada yang belum sempat kubalas.

akhir kata,

**boleh minta review lagi ^^**


	2. Summer

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Seakan tengah diuji kehebatannya oleh para benda langit yang lain. Padahal, beberapa planet mulai mengipasi dirinya sendiri karena mulai terbakar. Lihat sang Venus yang bisa mematangkan telur hanya dengan meletakkan sang di daratannya.

Lihat pula Mars yang memerah seakan tak lagi sanggup menerima asupan partikel cahaya yang turut membawa energi panas. Lihat pula-

FOKUS WOI, FOKUS

Ah, maaf.

Kita kembali ke bumi. Tepatnya di pulau Honshu, Jepang. Dan posisi tepatnya, di kota Konoha yang berada dalam kekuasaan prefektur Kanagawa. Jika kita perbesar dengan lokasi di sebuah SMA milik pemerintah setempat, kita bisa melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai keemasan sedang meregangkan tubuhnya.

Sang pemuda yang berkulit kecoklatan, memang terlihat sangat menyukai musim dimana suhu bumi meningkat dari biasanya. Bukan karena di musim tersebut, penjualan es krim berbanding lurus dengan dinamika temperatur. Bukan pula karena para serangga mulai bernyanyi menikmati asupan mentari.

Namun, karena libur musim panas. Surga bagi para pelajar.

BUAK

Andai saja liburannya tidak terganggu satu hal ini, mungkin ia akan sangat bahagia.

"Hoi, anggota baru! Jangan bengong di depang pintu."

**Season of Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor(?) garing kres-kres mungkin.**

**Pairing : ****NaruIno**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

Chapter 2 : Summer

"Aaarrggghh..."

Naruto menggeram kesal karena lelah. Setelah ia menyamar menjadi anggota Shoyo dan menyebabkan kekalahan tipis untuk Konoha, entah kenapa sang ketua klub, Akasuna Sasori, memintanya masuk klub basket. Tentu saja ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Namun, ancaman tidak diizinkan mengintip ke dalam gedung saat menunggu Ino, akhirnya mengalahkan keputusannya.

"Si Ledakan Kuning menyebalkan itu benar-benar berniat membunuhku, Ino!" seru Naruto mengadukan kekesalannya pada Deidara yang sangat keras pada anggota baru. Terlebih, Naruto memang tidak begitu hapal peraturan dalam basket. Wajar, karena selama ini, Naruto hanya mengikuti _Street Basket_.

Ino hanya terkikik mendengar omelan Naruto yang entah ke-berapa kalinya sejak bergabung di klub. Ia bukannya tidak tahu alasan sang senior memperlakukan Naruto lebih kejam dari biasanya. Namun, ia membiarkan karena ia juga ingin menghukum sang kekasih yang malah membela sekolah lain.

Mungkin, Shion yang memberitahu pada Deidara. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang bukan lagi sekedar Wakil Ketua dan Manager Klub.

Naruto merengut kesal melihat Ino yang tidak berniat membelanya. Pemuda itu menendang-nendang kerikil yang tidak bersalah sebagai tanda ngambeknya. Ino pun tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih jemari Naruto yang bebas dan menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto menoleh dan berhenti melangkah. Ino menengadahkan kepalanya guna menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia tersenyum lagi sebelum menjinjit dan menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan bibirnya.

"Sudah tidak kesal?" tanya Ino setelah melihat Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah bersemu. Ia pun tertawa melihat anggukan lemah yang diberikan sang kekasih.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

"Kamp Musim Panas?"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang wali sementaranya yang berambut perak. Hatake Kakashi tidak menyangka kata yang identik dengan pelajar normal itu bisa keluar dari bibir Naruto yang sampai musim semi lalu adalah berandal nomor satu di Konoha.

"Klub Basket mewajibkan semua anggota untuk ikut. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Ino berada di antara gerombolan itu selama 4 hari di Nara. Jadi, aku minta tanda tanganmu, _sensei_."

Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas izin yang harus di-stempel oleh orangtua atau wali. Kakashi tidak bergerak untuk mengambil kertas itu dan malah menatap sang bocah dengan tidak percaya. Naruto mengernyit heran dan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kakashi.

"Hoi!_ Sensei_!" seru Naruto.

"Ah, iya." Kakashi tersentak kaget. "Apa yang harus ku stempel?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Surat ini, _sensei_. Cepatlah."

Kakashi mengambil kertas itu dan mencap bagian yang diperlukan dengan stempel keluarganya. Sembari menempelkan stempel bertinta merah itu, ia terlihat sedikit bergetar.

"_Sensei_ kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat keanehan sikap Kakashi. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mengalungkan handuk di lehernya saat melihat Kakashi yang gemetar.

"Aku bahagia," aku Kakashi. "Akhirnya, aku memakai stempel ini bukan untuk mencap surat teguran lagi."

Naruto terperanjat. Sakura tergelak. Sasuke kepeleset. *plak #dichidori

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Akhirnya, kamp selama empat hari tiga malam itu di kota Nara, tepatnya di salah satu kuil di sana, dimulai. Setelah merapihkan barang bawaan masing-masing, mereka memulai latihan dengan membersihkan ruangan-ruangan kuil.

Shion yang terbiasa dengan perabotan kuil mengawasi para anggota agar berhati-hati dengan benda-benda yang mungkin memiliki nilai sejarah tinggi. Sedang Ino dan beberapa manager lain, bergabung dengan pengurus dan gadis kuil menyiapkan makanan.

Naruto sekarang tampak tengah membersihkan sebuah guci berukuran besar dengan kain lap. Ia tampak serius karena jika dilihat baik-baik, guci tersebut tampak sudah tua dan bernilai tinggi. Saking seriusnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok gadis berambut merah yang terpesona akan parasnya.

"Hoi, kau lumayan juga dalam memperlakukan benda antik," puji Shion yang sedang berkeliling di ruangan Naruto bertugas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh pada sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Yah, di kuil nenekku, ada guci yang mirip dengan ini," ujar Naruto santai.

"Eh," sahut Shion heran. "Kau anak kuil juga?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Ayahku, kan orang Inggris. Dia membawa ibuku keluar kuil. Nenekku mengizinkannya dengan syarat aku memakai marga ibuku."

Shion tergelak. "Lalu? Darimana kau tahu banyak soal kuil?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Biar akhirnya lepas dari kuil, ibuku tetap gadis kuil sejati. Ia sesekali membawaku menemui nenek. Untuk mengusir roh jahat, katanya."

"Bwahahahahha..." Shion tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku mengerti maksud ibumu."

Naruto menggerutu melihat Shion yang masih tertawa walau sudah berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia akhirnya melanjutkan acara membersihkan gucinya dengan mengomel. Masih tidak menyadari tatapan intens dari gadis berambut merah.

Setelah cukup lama bekerja dalam posisi duduk, Naruto merasakan panggilan alam yang mendesak. Ia bangkit dan mengitari kuil untuk mencari toilet. Saat itulah, sosok gadis yang memperhatikannya muncul.

"Gyaaaa! _Mom!_" jerit Naruto kaget melihat sosok tersebut yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Eh, bukan. Ibuku tidak semuda dirimu. Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu berambut merah dan bermata violet. Ia juga mengenakan_ hakama _layaknya gadis kuil. Ia memang terlihat persis seperti ibunya sewaktu menghabiskan masa remajanya di kuil Uzumaki.

"Kau mencari toilet, kan? Di ujung koridor itu, belok kanan, pintu pertama yang kau temui, itu toilet," jelas gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari manik _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Ah,_ sankyu_," ucap Naruto sebelum berlari menuju lokasi yang dimaksud sang gadis. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih tersenyum itu sendirian.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Waktu makan malam tiba, pemilik kuil, sang Kepala Pendeta mengawali jam makan malam dengan memberikan sedikit kata sambutan. Para siswa mendengarkan barisan panjang penuh nasihat itu dengan setengah hati. Karena menu makanan Jepang sederhana khas kuil sudah disajikan dihadapan mereka. Membuat air liur siap menetes akibat terkurasnya tenaga mereka hari ini.

"Nah, selamat menikmati hidangan ini dengan perlahan," ucap sang Kepala Pendeta yang disambut dengan seruan riuh rendah dari para siswa. Mereka mengangkat sumpit dan,

" Ingat, hanya ada satu jatah untuk setiap siswa."

...mengeluh massal.

Naruto berusaha mengunyah nasinya lebih lama sebagai usaha agar nasi-nasi itu bisa bertahan lebih lama di perutnya. Ia menyuap sedikit demi sedikit sambil menahan isakan kelaparan dari lambungnya.

"...sabar ya. Kita hanya punya sedikit," isak Naruto lirih.

Hal ini mengundang kekehan lirih dari dua gadis. Gadis berambut pirang yang sudah menyandang resmi gelas kekasihnya, dan gadis berambut merah yang memiliki paras serupa dengan ibunya.

Acara pertama diakhiri dengan kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Naruto untuk pertama kalinya, tidak langsung terlelap saat bertemu dengan bantal. Ia berguling gelisah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka selimutnya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Pemuda itu duduk di depan kamarnya dan memandangi langit yang menampilkan taburan bintang yang jarang terlihat di antara hiruk pikuk kota. Ia berdecak kagum dan merasakan semilir angin menyejukkan tubuhnya.

"Belum tidur?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang menghampirinya. Gadis pirang itu duduk di samping Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?"

Ino menghela napas. "Habis, ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di kuil."

Naruto memanjangkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di pinggang Ino. Kembali merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Ino menangkap kilau bulan yang terpantul di bola mata Naruto.

"... Naruto," panggil Ino dengan suara lirih. Naruto menoleh dan membalas tatapan Ino. "_Aishite_."

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan memeluk gadisnya itu erat. Mereka kembali menatap langit dan mengobrol sampai Ino mulai sesekali tersentak menahan kantuk. Akhirnya, Naruto mengantar Ino kembali ke kamarnya dan beranjak tidur di _futon_ jatahnya.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Esok paginya, ah, subuh, maksudnya.

Seluruh anggota dibangunkan paksa untuk latihan pagi. Walau masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, mereka berlari mengitari kuil sambil menyanyikan Mars SMA Konoha. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan pemanasan dan senam singkat sebelum kembali bekerja membersihkan bagian luar kuil.

Naruto menyapu halaman bagian barat kuil. Gadis berambut merah itu kembali muncul dan kali ini, tidak sekedar memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hei," panggil gadis itu.

Naruto menoleh. "Ah, hai. Kau yang kemarin, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. "Aku Sora. Kau Naruto, kan?"

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Naruto! Kembali menyapu!" Terdengar seruan Shion dari dalam kuil yang disambut dengan cekikikan anggota klub yang lain.

"Ih, gadis itu lebih mengerikan dari ibuku," omel Naruto. Sora tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. "Oh iya, ada apa, Sora?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol. Selama ini, aku belum pernah keluar kuil. Jadi, aku senang jika ada orang luar kuil berkunjung."

"Benarkah? Rasanya Ibuku tidak separah itu sewaktu jadi gadis kuil," ujar Naruto.

"Benar. Aku tidak pernah dapat izin keluar."

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. "Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari dunia luar?"

Sora tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Pertama, aku ingin dengar soal laut!"

Naruto langsung menjelaskan semampunya mengenai hal-hal yang ingin diketahui Sora tentang kehidupan di luar kuil. Acara menyapunya jadi terasa lebih cepat.

Mereka pun dipanggil untuk makan siang. Hidangannya tidak jauh berbeda dari makan malam kemarin. Naruto kembali meringis dibuatnya.

"Yah, setidaknya nasinya boleh tambah," ujar Naruto menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Setelah makan siang, mereka istirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya latihan basket untuk menghadapi pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA setempat esok lusa. Naruto juga ditempatkan di tim inti yang akan turun setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Hal itu disengaja karena tipe permainan Naruto yang cukup meledak-ledak.

Latihan pun ditutup dengan baik. Mereka kembali menyantap makan malam yang sederhana sebelum akhirnya diizinkan tidur. Yah, Naruto kembali tidak bisa langsung tertidur.

Naruto keluar kamar dan kembali menatap langit. Kali ini, yang datang menghampirinya adalah Sora.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau dengar kelanjutan tentang Inggris," ujar Sora setelah duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Yah, yang kutahu, itu negara kelahiran ayahku. Walau kakekku masih keturunan Jepang, sih. Yang pasti itu negara di Eropa, yang berada di bagian utara bumi."

"Lalu? Apa yang terkenal di sana?"

"Banyak sekali. Kalau yang sampai terkenal di mancanegara, sih, _Big Ben_ dan _London Eye_. Disana juga banyak gedung dengan bentuk-bentuk yang unik. Beberapa aku lupa namanya."

"Ada taman bermain juga?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bukan cuma Jepang yang punya _Disneyland_, tahu. Ah, yang paling keren bukan cuma itu. Ada _Buckingham Palace_ juga."

"_Palace_? Apa seperti yang ada di Kyoto?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Tentu saja beda._ Buckingham Palace_ itu istana gaya Eropa."

Sora mengangguk mengerti dan kembali bertanya mengenai istana lain di Eropa. Naruto langsung meringis mengingat-ingat istana apa saja yang bisa ia ceritakan.

"Naruto? Tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Ino yang tampak terbangun untuk ke toilet. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Ino ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Saat ia menoleh ke Sora lagi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

"Lho? Dia pergi juga, ya?" ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya kembali menatap langit dan menunggu Ino untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Ino saat masih menemukan Naruto disana.

"Tentu saja. Ayo sini." Ino duduk di samping Naruto dan menatap Naruto heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Entah kenapa aku kangen sekali padamu. Seharian aku cuma melihatmu beberapa kali."

Ino tergelak. "...gombal."

Naruto tersenyum melihat tawa Ino. "Kau cantik sekali, Ino."

Ino ikut tersenyum. "Aku baru tahu kau pintar bicara, Naruto."

"Yah, turunan ayahku, mungkin."

Ino kembali tertawa renyah. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Rasanya aku tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin, karena aku belum mengobrol denganmu seharian."

"Dasar."

Naruto kembali merangkul Ino mendekat. Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto seperti biasa.

"Hei, Naruto. Mau resep supaya tidur nyenyak?" tawar Ino. Naruto menatap Ino heran dan mengangguk setuju. Ino menyeringai dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya Ino menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mereka pun saling mengecup lembut di bawah sinar rembulan yang lembut.

Dari ujung koridor, tampak Sora yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Sang dewi malam digantikan oleh teriknya mentari pagi, kegiatan para anggota klub tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari kedua. Mereka latihan pagi dan dilanjutkan dengan pemanasan dan senam.

Selanjutnya, mereka membersihkan kuil dan mengepel koridor kuil. Lalu kembali latihan sehabis makan siang.

"Naruto, kau bisa letakkan ini kembali ke gudang kuil?" pinta Deidara sembari menyerahkan pel dan sapu yang digunakan untuk membersihkan lantai ruang latihan. Naruto mengangguk dan berlari keluar.

Saat ia di dalam, ia melihat Sora yang tengah berdiri menatap langit-langit gudang. Ia mengernyit heran dan menghampiri Sora.

"Ada apa?"

Sora menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah tiang. Naruto mempertajam penglihatannya dan menemukan ada yang tersangkut di sana. Terlihat seperti kain berwarna merah.

"Itu milikmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sora menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Itu milik saudariku. Kami bertengkar dan itu terlempar ke sana. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Dia sangat marah dan sudah pindah ke kuil lain sebelum aku sempat mengembalikannya."

Naruto melihat Sora tampak sangat sedih dan bersalah. Ia pun menghela napas. "Biar aku yang ambilkan."

Sora menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Tapi, senyumnya menghilang. "Ah, tapi kan itu berbahaya."

"Lebih berbahaya kalau wanita yang mengambilnya, kan?" balas Naruto.

Sora akhirnya membiarkan Naruto memanjat perlahan menuju benda yang dimaksud. Sora berulang kali memperingatkan Naruto untuk waspada ketika mendapati pemuda itu nyaris terjatuh. Sesekali, Sora menutup matanya karena takut.

Setelah cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya duduk mantap pada sebuah kayu dan berusaha meraih kain yang ternyata merupakan saputangan tersebut. Terdapat sulaman bunga teratai di tengah sapu tangan tersebut.

"Sora, aku sudah dapat!" seru Naruto. Sora tampak tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Hati-hati turunnya, Naruto." Sora kembali memperingati Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berniat berdiri.

"Yosh! Kau tenang sa-"

KREEK

"...eh?"

Kayu yang dijadikan tempat duduk oleh Naruto retak dan akhirnya patah. Naruto menahan napas.

Sora berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto yang terjun bebas.

"NARUTO!"

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menemukan Ino yang sudah berurai air mata sembari menggenggam tangannya. Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dari wajah Ino.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"B-Bodoh! Kau terjatuh di gudang," jawab Ino sambil terisak. "K-Kau sedang apa, sih? Untung saja Dei _senpai _menemukanmu cepat."

Naruto bangun dan meringis merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Memang tidak ada luka sedikit pun. Tapi, sebaiknya kau istirahat," ujar Sasori.

"Keberuntunganmu memang luar biasa ya, bocah. Terjatuh dari langit-langit gudang yang penuh barang, namun, tidak lecet sedikit pun," tambah Deidara yang juga berada di sana.

"Enak saja. Ada yang menyelamatkanku-" Naruto tercekat saat mengingat Sora yang menerjang dan berusaha menangkap tubuhnya.

"Menyelamatkan?" ulang Ino dan Deidara bersamaan. Sasori mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Deidara dengan ekspresi heran.

"Iya! Bagaimana keadaannya? Sora menangkapku sebelum aku benar-benar mencapai lantai. Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Wowow... tunggu sebentar. Aku hanya menemukanmu di sana," ujar Deidara heran.

"Sora siapa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Yang benar saja! Dia mungkin terluka parah," sahut Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu," cegah Ino khawatir. "Dan, siapa itu Sora?"

"Kau 'kan pernah melihatnya, Ino. Gadis kuil yang berambut merah dan bermata violet. Yang mengobrol denganku sebelum kau terbangun kemarin malam. Aku membantunya mengambil saputangan merah ini," ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan saputangan yang masih ia genggam.

Ino mengernyit heran. Ia menatap mata Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kemarin kau hanya menatap bintang seperti malam pertama, Naruto. Dan saputangan ini berwarna coklat."

"Yang benar saja, Ino-" kalimat Naruto kembali terhenti saat menyadari saputangan dalam genggamannya tampak lusuh dan berdebu. Mungkin ini yang membuat warna merahnya tersamarkan. Namun, dalam ingatannya saputangan itu berwarna merah dan tampak baru.

Sasori menatap Deidara meminta penjelasan. Deidara mengangkat bahunya tidak mau tahu. Sedangkan Ino masih memandangi Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Ini aneh sekali. Tadi saat kulihat, dia masih seperti baru. Dan, masa kau tidak melihat Sora, Ino?"

"Sora?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan mereka berempat. Kepala Pendeta kuil tengah menatap keempat remaja itu heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sora, nak?" tanya Kepala Pendeta itu lagi.

"Ah, kalau anda pasti tahu. Sora, seorang _miko_ di kuil ini. Rambutnya merah panjang sepinggang, dan matanya violet," jelas Naruto.

Kepala Pendeta itu menatap Naruto lekat. "Memang, di kuil ini ada gadis kuil bernama Sora."

"Benar, kan?" Naruto tampak senang bahwa ia benar. "Tuh, kan," ujarnya pada Ino dan Deidara bergantian. "Dia dimana, Pak? Apa baik-baik saja?"

"Tapi, Sora sudah lama meninggal," lanjut Kepala Pendeta itu lagi.

"...eh?" ujar Naruto heran. Ia tampak bingung dan keningnya mengernyit.

"Eeeeeeeeeh!" Naruto melompat saat tersadar maksud dari kalimat sang Kepala Pendeta dan langsung sembunyi di belakang Ino. Sasori dan Deidara mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Te-tempat ini berhantu?" ujar Deidara ikut bersembunyi di balik Sasori.

Kepala Pendeta menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat roh Sora sebelumnya."

Naruto menelan ludah. "K-Kenapa dia menghantuiku?"

Kepala Pendeta menoleh pada Naruto. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Na-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Kepala Pendeta itu menatap Naruto semakin tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di gudang itu, nak?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino sebelum menjawab. "Saputangan ini, katanya milik saudarinya dan tersangkut di salah satu tiang. Aku hanya berusaha menolongnya."

Kepala Pendeta itu melihat saputangan itu dan tersenyum. "Coba kau lihat baik-baik saputangan itu, nak."

Naruto dan Ino melihat saputangan itu dan menemukan inisial di sudut saputangan.

"U dan M. Apa maksud inisial ini, Pak?"

"Uzumaki Mito. Nenekmu," jawab Kepala Pendeta itu lagi.

"... Eeeeeh?" seru keempat remaja itu bersamaan.

Kepala Pendeta itu menjelaskan. "Sora dan Mito adalah saudara kembar. Mereka tinggal bersama di sini sebelum nenekmu akhirnya menikah dan dibawa ke Konoha. Mungkin saputangan ini yang menyebabkan Mito tampak sangat kesal saat kepergiannya."

"Bohong. Aku dihantui nenekku sendiri?" ujar Naruto tidak terima.

Kepala Pendeta kembali menambahkan, "Mungkin, Sora juga kesal Mito tidak pernah mengajak keluarganya ke sini. Makanya ia sangat senang kau datang."

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa sinis. "Nenek tua itu tetap biang masalahnya."

"Pokoknya, kembalikan saputangan itu pada Mito saat kembali ke Konoha," ujar Kepala Pendeta itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasori dan Deidara ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah menyuruh Naruto beristirahat. Naruto melihat saputangan itu dengan wajah cemberut. Namun, ia melihat ada yang sedikit menggembung di balik sulamannya.

Naruto menekannya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras seperti logam. Ia dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan benda itu tanpa merusak sulamannya. Sebuah cincin perak.

Naruto terbelalak. Angin pun tiba-tiba berhembus kencang melewati pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Itu hadiah untuk kekasihmu dariku," ujar seseorang di antara hembusan angin yang kencang.

Naruto tersentak saat menyadari itu adalah suara Sora. Ia menatap Ino yang tampaknya juga mendengar suara itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Ino. "_Sankyu,_ Sora-_baasama._"

TSUZUKU

A/N

Gyaaaa... Sasuke cuma numpang lewat nama! Mana di-nistain lagi.. Ampuuun!

_Simply : Sai malah ga nongol sama sekali.. ┓(´_`)┏ _

_Absurd : gitu aja udah repot, kok.._

Sebenernye nih, pengen bikin Ino cemburu. Tapi, malah gini deh. Yah, setidaknya musim panas memang identik dengan hal-hal seperti ini juga, kan?

Terus juga, aku mau buat pengumuman.

Makasih untuk review dari **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** yang memberiku ide lain untuk fic ini. Beberapa mungkin tahu kalau fic SoL ini rencananya kupisah tiap musimnya, tapi benar, rasanya summary-nya jadi sia-sia. Karena itu, kulanjutkan SoL ini tapi dengan cerita pair NaruIno di berbagai musim.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Chapter ini, review lagi, yaaaaa...

#nadahtangan


	3. FallAutumn

**Season of Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor(?) garing kres-kres mungkin.**

**Pairing : ****NaruIno**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

Chapter 3 : Fall/Autumn

Nada-nada lembut melantun dengan merdunya. Suara bariton milik _Maynard Plant_ yang terdengar sejuk menyanyikan barisan lirik yang menghangatkan hati para pendengarnya. Termasuk gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berdandan di depan kaca.

"_Tada arigatou, tsutaetakute, tada kimi no egao o mitakute, mou furimukanai yo hitomi no saki e_..."

Gadis yang memakai kemeja putih sebagai pelapis _tank-top_ hitam yang membalut tubuhnya itu, mempoles _makeup_ sederhana sambil menyenandungkan lagu hits dari Monkey Majik tersebut. Ia memakai _drapery skirt_ selutut di atas _stocking beige_.

"Yamanaka Ino. Kau sangat cantik dan beruntung. Hari ini, kau akan lebih beruntung jadi tersenyumlah pada dunia," ujar gadis itu memberi sugesti pada pantulan dirinya di kaca.

Ia tersenyum manis. Setelah mengenakan _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam, ia melangkah keluar kamarnya.

"Aku jalan dengan Naruto, _Tousan! Ittekimasu_!" serunya pamit saat melewati toko bunga milik keluarganya dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran di balik meja kasir.

"_Itterassai_," ujar sang ayah pada angin. Berharap balasannya akan terdengar oleh putrinya yang tak lagi tampak dalam pandangannya. Inoichi menghela napas memaklumi tingkah putrinya yang telah beranjak remaja.

"Istriku, putri kita sudah memiliki kekasih dan melupakanku. Aku jadi merindukanmu," ucap Inoichi sambil memperhatikan rangkaian bunga yang dibuat oleh Ino di kursus _ikebana_.

* * *

Sejak memulai hubungan di bulan April, sudah lima bulan berlalu dalam hubungan mereka. Ditambah 'restu' yang diberikan sang _aunty-grandma_ musim panas kemarin, membuat Ino semakin sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda seumuran dengannya itu.

Namun, di bulan September ini, Ino mulai merasa sedikit gelisah.

Pasalnya, gadis ini merasa tidak banyak hal yang ia ketahui perihal kekasihnya itu. Berbeda dengan sang kekasih yang seringkali tertangkap mengobrol dengan Ayahnya, ia belum pernah menemui keluarga dari kekasihnya itu.

Ia sempat merasa gentar saat di 'uji' oleh Karin, gadis berambut merah yang mengakuinya sebagai calon adik ipar. Oh, Ino bersemu saat predikat itu terlontar dari bibir Karin. Ditambah, ia baru menyadari bila sang kekasih datang dari keluarga multikultur tersebut memiliki hubungan keluarga yang cukup kompleks.

Ia tidak merasa bahwa cinta sang pemuda tidak cukup. Sungguh, ia tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi, saat memikirkan Naruto tidak banyak menceritakan tentang keluarganya, merasa ia tidak diterima.

Hari ini, tanggal 23 September, Ino pertama kalinya mengambek dengan Naruto. Semua berawal di pagi hari saat ia tidak menemukan Naruto di depan rumahnya saat berangkat sekolah.

"Naruto tidak menjemputmu? Tumben," celetuk Shion. Ino hanya mendengus mendengar suara sahabatnya itu terdengar sedikit meledek. Karena memang, biasanya Naruto tidak pernah absen sekalipun berangkat bersama dengannya.

"Dia belum menjawab pesanku dari semalam. Apa dia sudah sampai di sekolah?"

"_Nope_, lagipula ini masih pagi. Kelas belum bahkan belum terisi setengah. Makanya, datang dan bantu aku meramaikan kelas."

Ino mengiyakan setengah hati dan menutup sambungan telepon yang ia lakukan. Ia pun kembali melangkah dan mencoba mengecek kotak e-mail.

_**No new e-mail in your inbox.**_

Dengan kesal, Ino menutup handphone-nya dan berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah.

"Naruto kemana, sih?"

* * *

"Inoo..." Shion berseru menyapa Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Ino melirik ke seluruh penjuru kelas sebelum masuk dan menghampiri Shion.

"Hei. Dia belum datang?"

Shion merengut. "Masa itu yang kau tanyakan pertama kali saat melihatku? Tidak, dia belum datang. Dan, kabarku baik, _thanks for asking_."

Ino tergelak mendengar sindiran dari sahabatnya itu. "Maaf. Habis tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

Shion menggulirkan matanya mencoba memaklumi. Toh, dia juga punya kekasih, jadi ia cukup mengerti sikap Ino hari ini. Apalagi,

"Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa." Shion tersadar dan membuka tas miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak kado. "_Happy Birthday, buddy_."

"Ya ampun. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini," ujar Ino senang. Shion tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kau lebih senang jika diberi kado, kan? Bukalah."

Ino mengedipkan matanya. "Tentu saja senang. Boleh kubuka sekarang, nih?"

Setelah melihat Shion mengangguk, ia membuka bungkusan kertas kado itu dengan hati-hati. Ia menemukan pesan di atas kotak putih berukuran sedang di balik kertas kado tersebut.

"Untuk sahabat terbaik, di hari terbaiknya. _Cliche, eh_. Aku suka," komentar Ino yang nyaris membuat Shion merengut. Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka kotak tersebut. Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"_Clutch bag?_ Ini manis sekali! Aku mencintaimu, Shion!" seru Ino senang sambil memeluk Shion erat.

"Itu kembaran denganku. Lucu, kan?"

Ino mengangguk senang. Ia terus memperhatikan tas kecil yang tampak seperti dompet tersebut. Warnanya ungu muda dan hitam dengan motif kupu-kupu. Terlihat imut dan klasik secara bersamaan.

"Ino. Simpanlah, Kurenai-sensei sudah menuju kemari," bisik Shion sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Eh?" Ino tampak terkejut dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tampak guru muda yang sedang mengandung berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Dan bangku di sampingnya yang kosong. Ia pun memasukkan _clutch bag_ itu kembali ke kotaknya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas miliknya.

"_Ohayou, minna-san. Otanjoubi omedetou, Yamanaka-san,_" ujar Kurenai sensei. Ino mengernyit heran memikirkan darimana sang guru mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berulang tahun. Apa dia sepopuler itu di kalangan guru?

"Ino! Kertas kadonya, bodoh!" pekik Shion dengan nada berbisik.

"Eh? Eh!" Ino menyadari kesilapannya dan membereskan bungkusan kertas kado yang lupa ia masukkan dengan terburu-buru. Kurenai tertawa singkat dan di sambut gelakan tawa siswa yang lain. Shion hanya memijat pelan keningnya memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Dan dimana teman di sampingmu, Yamanaka? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Kurenai mempermasalahkan kealfaan Naruto dalam kelasnya hari ini.

"Aku juga ingin tahu," batin Ino. "Mungkin, _sensei_." Ino hanya bisa memberitahukan gurunya itu informasi yang tidak begitu ia harapkan kebenarannya. Semoga, Naruto hanya malas ke sekolah atau ada keperluan mendadak.

"Lain kali, coba menghubungi sekolah," pesan Kurenai. "Nah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Ino memperhatikan meja Naruto yang kosong dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia juga melihat ponselnya untuk memeriksa apakah Naruto mengirimkan kabar untuknya. Namun, ia hanya bisa menghela napas menemukan isi kotak masuknya tidak berubah sejak semalam.

"Kamu kemana, sih?"

* * *

"Dia belum mengirim pesan juga?" ujar Shion dengan nada tidak percaya. "Ini sudah jam makan siang. Kamu masih mencoba menelponnya?"

Ino mengangguk. "Tapi tersambung ke_ mailbox_. Dia juga tidak membalas _e-mail_."

Shion tampak berpikir. "Selama ini, sepreman apapun, dia masih masuk sekolah. Apa dia berhubungan dengan orang jahat, ya?"

"Shion! Jangan menakutiku!" Ino bergidik takut membayangkan hal tersebut terjadi pada Naruto.

"Maaf, aku 'kan cuma memberikan pendapatku."

"Siapa yang berhubungan dengan orang jahat?"

Ino dan Shion langsung menoleh pada dua senior yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan acara makan siang mereka. Sasori yang memasang wajah khawatir dan Deidara yang sedang nyengir dan melambai ke arah Shion.

"Ino, selamat ulang tahun!" seru Deidara sembari menyerahkan sekotak kado. "Itu dari anak-anak klub. Kita semua menyumbang! Yang memilih Sasori, sih."

"Ah, terima kasih, _senpai_."

"Lalu, siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasori lagi. Ino mendelik ke arah Shion. Sedang Shion hanya memandang Ino balik dengan tatapan bersalah. "Hei, kalian tidak menjawabku?"

Ino menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang berurusan dengan orang jahat, _senpai_. Itu cuma perkiraan Shion."

"Perkiraan mengenai siapa?" tanya Deidara.

"Naruto. Kata Ino dia tidak bisa dihubungi sejak semalam. Dan, hari ini dia juga tidak masuk," sahut Shion.

"Jangan-jangan dia terlibat masalah," sambung Deidara lagi.

"Dei, hentikan," potong Sasori. "Maaf, Ino. Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarganya?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Dia tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya. Lagipula, aku tidak punya nomor mereka."

"Ah, ada!" seru Shion. "Kau bukannya dekat dengan teman modelnya itu?"

Mata Ino terbelalak mengingat perihal Sakura. "Benar juga. Biar kutelepon."

Ino membuka _handphone_-nya dan mencari nomor Sakura. Ia langsung menelepon saat menemukannya. Setelah beberapa nada panggil terlewat, terdengar suara Sakura.

_**"Happy Birhday, Ino! Apa kabar? Tumben kau menelpon saat aku di sekolah."**_

"Ah, _thanks_, Sakura. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, ini tentang Naruto."

_**"Naruto? Kenapa? Kalian tidak bertengkar, kan? Biar aku yang menghajar si bodoh itu!"**_

"Eh, sebenarnya dia tidak masuk. Kau tahu kenapa?"

_**"Tidak masuk? Dia berangkat lumayan pagi tadi. Katanya ada sedikit urusan denganmu. Kalian tidak bertemu?"**_

Ino terperanjat. "Benarkah?"

_**"Aneh sekali. Biar kucoba menghubungi Sai. Nanti akan kukabari. Kau juga kabari aku, ya."**_

"Iya."

Ino memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menatap Shion dengan khawatir.

"Sakura bilang, dia berangkat sekolah. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"

Sasori tampak ikut berpikir. Begitu pula Deidara. Lalu, Deidara mendadak seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, gadis cantik Shoyo kemarin, ya? Dia kenal Naruto?" seru Deidara antusias. "Apa mereka dekat? Sedekat apa? Si Kuning Bodoh itu beruntung sekali, sih!"

Sasori menoleh pada sahabatnya itu dengan bingung. Ino melihat sang senior yang mirip dengannya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sedang Shion, dia mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Mati kau, Dei _baka_!"

PLAK!

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Ino berjalan dengan gontai. Sakura bilang, Sai juga tidak mengetahui banyak tentang hilangnya kabar dari Naruto. Karin juga sama. Karena Karin juga tinggal di asrama.

Selama ini, Naruto selalu berada disampingnya. Bahkan, sebelum mereka berpacaran sekalipun, mereka selalu pulang bersama. Walau kadang hanya Ino yang berbicara, Naruto selalu mengantar Ino sampai depan rumah, baru beranjak pulang ke rumah Kakashi.

Ino mengingat semuanya. Semua alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Ino pertama kali melihat Naruto saat mereka SMP. Saat itu, ia tidak sengaja memasuki wilayah yang sering dijadikan tempat berkelahi. Dan, ia terlibat dalam pertarungan antar dua kubu yang mengadu kekuatan.

Ia sudah ketakutan, namun ia terkejut saat menyadari dua kubu itu berhenti bertengkar dan malah memperhatikan dirinya lekat-lekat. Waktu itu, rasa takutnya langsung berubah menjadi 'takut' yang lain. Ia berusaha tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

Saat itulah, Naruto muncul. Para berandal itu tampak berbicara pada Naruto dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ino. Langsung saja Ino berpikir kalau pemuda itu adalah pemimpin mereka. Naruto kemudian memperhatikan Ino dan menghampirinya.

Ino masih sering tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto saat itu. Sangat tidak 'berandal' jika melihat penampilan mereka.

_**"Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu, kau mau? Kalau tidak mau, aku yang repot menghibur mereka nantinya."**_

Setelah itu, Ino memang tidak pernah lewat jalan itu lagi. Tapi, jika bertemu di jalan, mereka selalu melambaikan tangan pada Ino dengan wajah antusias. Ino bahkan masih mengingat beberapa di antara mereka sampai sekarang. Sejak saat itu, Ino mengenal sisi lain para berandal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Sisi yang membuat mereka tampak seperti manusia biasa.

Kedua kalinya Ino bertemu Naruto, saat ia melihat Naruto berkelahi dengan hebat. Ia melawan beberapa orang sendirian. Ino masih ingat alasan Naruto melayangkan tinjunya saat itu. Ia menyelamatkan seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Naruto. Namun, ia merasa kesal di saat bersamaan. Yang diselamatkan malah kabur dan tidak terlihat lagi sampai Naruto mengalahkan yang lain.

Ino tersenyum miris mengingat saat itu, dia hanya terpaku melihat Naruto terkapar bersandar di dinding dan beristirahat. Dia ingin menghampiri, tapi, dia tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya, dia malah berdiam di posisinya sampai salah seorang teman Naruto mendatangi pemuda itu dan memapahnya pergi.

Ino masih merasa menyesal tidak langsung menghampiri Naruto saat itu. Karena, ia tidak lagi menemuinya setelah kejadian itu. Kalau mendengar dari salah seorang temannya, Naruto dibawa pergi oleh keluarganya.

Makanya, saat ia melihat Naruto di upacara penerimaan siswa baru, ia langsung memekik senang. Ia tak peduli pandangan bingung Naruto dan anggapan orang lain mengenai dirinya. Dia terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto yang tanpa sadar telah ia pikirkan terus-menerus.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!"

Ino terkejut mendengar erangan yang terdengar sangat dekat dengan tempatnya sekarang. Ia melangkah pada gang yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara yang ia dengar. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

Itu Naruto. Tapi dengan wig yang ia gunakan sewaktu menjadi murid Shoyo. Ia tampak berkelahi dengan beberapa orang.

"Naruto!" pekik Ino kesal. Namun, yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "NARUTO!"

Pemuda itu berhenti bergerak dan menoleh pada Ino yang sudah melipat tangannya. Ia melepaskan orang yang sedang ia pukuli dan menghampiri Ino. _Sapphire_ bertemu dengan _aquamarine_. Ino mendelik dengan amarah yang membara.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Ino menggeram kesal. "Kau masih bisa bertanya! Tentu saja aku memanggilmu, Naruto! Kau kenapa, sih? Seharian tidak membalas telepon, sekarang kembali menyamar dan malah berkelahi. Kau sudah bosan hidup, hah!"

Yang diteriaki hanya balik menatap Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu semakin kesal.

"Kenapa malah diam! Kau tidak tahu aku khawatir, hah? Hari ini ulangtahunku! Tapi cuma kau yang belum mengucapkan selamat." Ino mulai terisak. "Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku?"

"Hei, itu-"

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentangmu padaku. Masa aku tidak tahu kau punya kakak perempuan sebelumnya. Lalu apalagi? Kau ternyata punya kembaran? Kenapa aku seperti tidak dianggap olehmu?"

"Makanya, itu-"

"Naruto bodoh. Padahal... aku tidak mau menangis di hari ulangtahunku. Bodoh," isak Ino sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Sepertinya, kau salah dan benar mengenai beberapa hal."

Ino mendongak. "Kau...bicara apa? Kenapa tidak melepas wig bodohmu, itu?"

Ino menarik rambut hitam yang ia yakini sebagai wig yang digunakan Naruto.

"Aduh," ringis pemuda itu. "Itu rambut asli, nona."

Ino terbelalak. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah.

"Ino! Kau menangis? Kenapa?" Naruto memgangi wajah Ino dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa. "Gara-gara aku, ya? Maaf!"

Ino menatap Naruto yang mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"_Handphone_-ku mati. Lalu, aku berencana memberi kejutan tadi pagi. Tapi di jalan, aku mengalami sedikit masalah. Aku benar-benar menyesal!"

Ino masih menatap Naruto heran, dan menoleh pada pemuda yang ia kira Naruto secara bergantian. Ia tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau juga bersalah, Menma! Minta maaf juga!" Naruto membentak pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sedang pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Bukan salahku. Kau menyembunyikan gadis sepolos ini dariku, mana mungkin aku biarkan. Kalau Karin tidak cerita, mungkin sampai sekarang, aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Memangnya untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

Menma mendengus kesal. "Kalau kami tidak bertemu, mungkin saat bertemu di jalan, dia bisa meneriakiku tiba-tiba seperti tadi."

Ino menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Ia bisa membaca situasinya sekarang. Pemuda itu adalah saudara kembar Naruto. Dan, dia kembali mempermalukan dirinya di depan keluarga Naruto. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang? Tidak bisa membedakan kekasihnya dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Sudahlah," ujar Menma menghentikan pertengkaran antara diriya dengan Naruto yang tak kunjung selesai. "Yang penting aku sudah bertemu. Lebih baik kau cepat mengenalkannya pada _Mom, Dad_, dan yang lain. Supaya dia tidak khawatir lagi."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar kembarannya itu.

"Maaf sudah menculikmu, dik. Oh iya." Menma tampak melepas tasnya. "Ini tasmu. _Bye_!"

Menma melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap kepergian kembarannya itu. Sedang Ino, dia masih menunduk malu. Naruto nyaris lupa dengan situasi Ino, kalau saja gadis itu tidak bergerak mendekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Naruto.

"Ino?_ Daijoubu?_"

Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Habis, dia sedikit merepotkan. Tadi pagi, dia sengaja mengerjai teman-teman lamaku untuk memancingku datang. Aku terpaksa mengikutinya seharian agar tidak membuat masalah dengan wajahku. Kan, di daerah ini tidak ada yang mengenalnya."

Ino merespon dengan mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Naruto balas merengkuh tubuh Ino.

"Kau...ingin bertemu keluargaku?"

Ino langsung menengadah dan menatap mata Naruto. "Boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Habis...kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan tentang mereka. Kupikir, kau tidak mau mereka mengenalku."

Naruto meringis. "Bukan begitu, sih. Aku cuma khawatir. Habis, mereka sedikit 'berlebihan' mengenai hal ini. Terutama _Mom_."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekap Ino erat. "Baiklah, akan kuhubungi Mom nanti. Sekarang, kita rayakan ulangtahunmu dulu. Oke?"

Ino mengangguk. "Naruto."

"Ya?"

"_Aishite..._"

"_Ore mo kimi ni aishite_, Ino..."

~THE END~

Eh, to be continued in next chappie, ding..

#Fufufu

A/N

Another fail concept...

Rencana awal dan hasilnya selalu berubah. Ya sutralah.. Mudah-mudahan pada suka..

Mana Sasuke dan Kakashi ngga muncul sama sekali, namanya pun engga. Maaf deh, habis kalau ngulang yang udah di versi SaiKarin malah makin ribet. Walhasih, gini deh..

Yah, bales review dulu yuk..

**i'm WIKAN : **ga perlu bantuanku, Ino emang cantik kok.. hehehe

**naruto lover : **ah, typo ya? #ketawagetir kalo pembatas, aku baru sadar pas di-upload dia ilang, maaf deh..

Well, see you in next winter...

Boleh minta ide cerita?

#sparklingeyes

Minta review lagi, dong..

#nadahtangan


	4. Winter

Sesosok wanita bersurai merah sepinggang memegangi gagang telepon dengan wajah ditekuk.

**"**_**No, Mom. **_**Aku punya rencana sendiri tahun ini..."**

"Kau tidak merayakan bersama kami, Naru? Nenekmu dan Tetua klan Uzumaki juga hadir, lho."

**"**_**Right, **_**salam saja untuk yang lain. **_**Bye, Mom.**_**"**

"Na-Naru~" Suaranya yang lembut terdengar dangan nada merajuk.

TUUT-

Bibirnya kini mengerucut, menunjukkan kekesalan yang tertahan. Ia kini menekan-nekan tombol yang berada pada pesawat telepon yang ada di meja. Ia menaruh kembali gagang telepon di telinganya dan menunggu teleponnya tersambung.

**"**_**Yes, Mom**_**. Ada apa?"**

"Kau tanya ada apa? Malam ini kamu ikut dengan kami, kan?" sungut wanita itu dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

**"Ah, itu. Sebenarnya-"**

"Kau juga tidak bisa?" Nada suaranya langsung terdengar sedih. Sedang di seberang sana, sang penerima telepon tak mampu menyangkal.

**"Mom-"**

"Sudahlah! Yang sayang pada Mom, cuma Karin! BYE!"

BRAK

**Season of Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Romance, Family****, ****Humor(?) garing kres-kres mungkin.**

**Pairing : ****MinaKushi & NaruIno in Kushina's sight**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

Chapter 4 : Winter

BRAK

Wanita yang masih tampak muda di usianya yang berada di akhir 30an itu, membanting gagang _wireless phone_ kediamannya. Ia kemudian membanting dirinya di sofa empuk dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Kushina?"

Sesosok pria tampan yang telah mengenakan pakaian formal berjalan menghampiri wanita itu.

Kushina-wanita itu menoleh tanpa merubah ekspresi kesalnya. Pria tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mengambil tempat di samping Kushina. Tak lupa ia mengelus surai merah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kushina.

"Naruto dan Menma tidak ikut?" Dalam percobaan pertama, pria itu dapat langsung menebak hal yang membuat istrinya itu dapat berubah _mood_ dalam sekejap.

"Minatooo~"

Minato-pria itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wanita yang dinikahinya 20 tahun yang lalu itu. Wanitanya tidak pernah berubah. Tetap manis dan selalu bersikap manja di depannya. Hanya di depannya.

"Mereka sudah besar, kan? Lagipula, Naruto juga sudah berjanji akan membawa kekasihnya itu."

"Aku ingin melihat gadis manis yang berhasil membuat Naru-_chan_ menjadi terlihat dewasa. Kata Menma dan Karin, gadis itu sangat cantik."

Minato menepuk lembut puncak kepala wanita yang melahirkan tiga keturunannya yang sangat ia banggakan. "Bersabarlah untuk saat ini. Sekarang, kau bersiaplah. Kita harus menjemput ibumu dulu, kan?"

"... Baiklah."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Uzumaki Kushina, 38 tahun. Ibu dari Karin, Menma dan Naruto. Lahir dan dibesarkan dalam kuil, tidak membuatnya menjadi gadis yang sangat penurut.

Di umurnya yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun, ia mengejutkan seluruh keluarga besarnya. Ia dilamar pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris yang ditemuinya saat menghadiri perjamuan internasional, dimana dirinya hadir sebagai seniman yang mempertunjukkan berbagai kesenian tradisional Jepang. Tentu saja, hal ini tidak berjalan mulus sesuai keinginannya.

Keluarga besarnya yang kaku, dan keluarga besar Minato yang masih keturunan bangsawan Inggris, bertentangan besar. Namun, halangan yang diberikan kedua keluarga tidak dapat memadamkan kekuatan tekad mereka. Mereka bersikeras dengan keputusan yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang.

Perlu waktu setahun lebih untuk pasangan muda-Minato baru berumur 20 tahun saat itu- mendapat restu. Mereka sangat bahagia dengan izin yang akhirnya didapatkan. Perihal nama keluarga yang menjadi polemik, tak banyak mereka hiraukan selama mereka bisa membangun keluarga yang harmonis. Akhirnya, mereka melangsungkan prosesi sakral itu setelah ulangtahunnya yang ke-18.

Ia melewati kehidupan rumah tangga yang diwarnai suka dan duka. Namun, beban yang ia rasakan lenyap sudah melihat ketiga buah hatinya yang sehat dan berhati lembut. Kebahagiaannya lengkap sudah.

Walaupun, masing-masing darah dagingnya itu membuat masalah yang sanggup menaikkan tekanan darahnya naik. Sebut saja, Karin yang _introvert_. Naruto yang berandal. Dan Menma tak bisa ia tebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Coba saja! Menma tiba-tiba kembali ke rumah dengan rambut yang dicat hitam legam. Ia tidak dapat mengerti keadaan psikis ketiga anaknya itu.

Ia masih ingat masa-masa beratnya dalam mengasuh anak ketika itu. Hatinya tersayat melihat Karin yang tak pernah memiliki satu teman pun walau sudah masuk asrama. Lalu, ia yang kembali mengingat banyak do'a yang diajarkan ibunya untuk menjernihkan kelakuan Naruto yang selalu pulang dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka. Ia bahkan nyaris pingsan melihat Menma yang secara mendadak bersikap liar tak terkendali. Menjadi lebih sulit diatur dibanding kembarannya.

Namun, ia dapat tersenyum sekarang. Karin telah memperkenalkan teman pertama-sekaligus kekasih hati-padanya. Ia juga bernapas lega mendengar kabar dari Kakashi bahwa Naruto berangsur menjinak. Menma... yah, ia memutuskan membiarkan anak itu untuk sementara. Mungkin, waktu akan mengembalikan Menma-nya yang penurut kembali.

Sekarang, kegelisahannya hanya tinggal satu. Gadis seperti apakah, Yamanaka Ino itu?

Saat rasa penasarannya memuncak, ditambah darah panas yang memang mendarah daging di keluarga Uzumaki. Kushina akhirnya berujung pada satu keputusan yang membuat Namikaze Minato terlonjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Aku akan menemui Yamanaka Ino!"

Oh Tuhan, semoga Ino diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sebelum, bertemu dengan wanita yang luar biasa ini.

"Ku-Kushina? Kau serius?"

Mata violet Kushina menyala layaknya api yang membara. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan dirinya sekarang. Minato sekalipun.

"Tunggu aku, Calon Menantu!"

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Yamanaka Ino tengah menjaga toko sambil membaca majalah_ fashion_ yang menjadi langganannya. Di telinganya menyangkut _earphone_ mungil yang selalu menemani dirinya selagi menjaga toko bunga milik keluarganya. Bibirnya yang terbalut polesan tipis _lipgloss_ dengan aroma jeruk bergerak pelan melantunkan lagu yang sedang ia dengar.

"Ngg..."

Ino melepaskan _earphone_ miliknya saat menemukan sosok wanita dewasa berjalan santai memasuki tokonya. Ia mengernyit heran melihat penampilan wanita itu yang sedikit mencurigakan. Yah, rambut yang tergelung, tertutup sempurna di dalam topi rajut hitam, mantel tebal lengkap dengan_ muffler _yang melingkar di lehernya, dan sepatu boots berhak yang membuatnya tampak anggun. Sebenarnya, busana itu tidak terlalu mencolok di musim dingin seperti ini. Jika saja, kacamata hitam dan sikapnya yang langsung menemui Ino tanpa menoleh pada bunga-bunga yang dipajanglah yang membuat Ino curiga.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanya Ino sopan saat wanita itu telah sampai di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengitari pandangannya mengelilingi sekitar Ino dan kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Tak pelak, Ino kembali mengernyit heran dibuatnya.

"Hmm... tokomu bagus juga," puji wanita itu. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Terima kasih-"

Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih figura foto yang ada di meja kerja, tempat Ino biasa merangkai bunga. Ino sedikit terkesiap akan sikap lancang pelanggannya itu, namun, ia mengingat baik ultimatum yang selalu dijunjung tinggi Ayahnya. Pelanggan adalah Raja. Atau Ratu untuk kasus ini.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada suara dingin.

"Iya, Nyonya."

"Kau lumayan juga bisa memikatnya."

Muncul kerutan emosi di dahi Ino. Ia menarik napas menahan ledakan amarah yang mungkin keluar. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Bisa saya minta foto itu, Nyonya?"

Ino memaksakan senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya. Ia juga mengulurkan tangannya menunggu wanita itu menyerahkan benda pribadinya tersebut. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Muncul satu kerutan tambahan di kening Ino.

"Nyo-"

"INO!"

Kedua insan tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu toko. Gadis berambut pirang yang senada dengan rambut Ino masuk dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Gadis itu meraih _apron_ yang tergantung di dinding toko. _Apron_ yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Ino saat ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ibu berceramah gara-gara aku menghadiri pesta natal lagi. Memangnya gadis kuil tidak boleh merayakan, apa? Natal 'kan sudah termasuk budaya Jepang." Sahabat Ino ini mengikat tali _apron_-nya dan melangkah mendekati Ino. "Ah, ada pelanggan. Anda ingin bunga apa, Nyonya?"

Wanita itu memperhatikan Shion dari atas sampai bawah. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ino. Namun, ia kali ini tersenyum penuh arti.

Wanita itu meletakkan figura itu kembali ke tangan Ino. "_Asagao-Morning Glory_."

"Eh?" Ino dan Shion mengernyit heran.

"Buatkan sebuket untukku."

Dan, satu buket bunga bermahkota ungu itu berpindah tangan ke pelukan wanita tersebut. Ino memperhatikan kepergian wanita itu dengan perasaan dan raut wajah bingung.

"Ino?" Shion memanggil sahabatnya itu. Namun, ia harus menepuk bahu gadis yang memiliki poni panjang itu, karena gadis itu tidak menghiraukan panggilannya. "Hei, Ino."

"Ah, ada apa?"

Shion berkacak pinggang. "Tadi itu siapa, sih? Aneh sekali."

Ino menautkan helai rambutnya ke daun telinganya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku nyaris mengamuk tadi, untunglah kau datang."

"_Yeah. Thanks to me, right?_"

"Tapi, itu tidak berarti kau lepas dari tugasmu menyiram bunga." Ino tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya sekarang terdapat _sprayer_ berukuran sedang. "Mulailah segera, ya."

Shion bersungut. "Nasib _part-timer_ itu selalu menyedihkan."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Di lain tempat, wanita mencurigakan tadi berjalan santai sambil memeluk buket bunga ungu itu dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi tengah meraih topi rajut dan melepasnya dalam satu tarikan. Surai merah menyala tergerai indah tertiup semilir angin yang kebetulan berhembus. Wanita itu melepas kacamata yang menutupi manik violetnya yang lembut. Ia kemudian menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya dan melangkah menuju mobil yang terparkir di ujung jalan.

Ia mengetuk kaca jendela sang pengemudi yang tengah bersantai sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku. Pengemudi yang berjenis kelamin pria itu tersentak dan menjatuhkan buku berwarna oranye yang membuat rambut perak melawan gravitasi miliknya terlihat. Dengan mata malas, pemuda itu membuka kunci mobil dan membiarkan wanita itu duduk di kursi belakang.

"_Asagao? Willful promise?_" sahut pemuda itu mengarah pada bunga yang tengah dipeluk wanita itu. "Apa itu artinya kau sudah puas dengan investigasi ini? Berarti sekarang aku boleh kembali ke kampus, kan?"

"Wah, aku baru tahu kau tertarik pada _hanakotoba_, Kakashi. Minato harus tahu soal ini-"

"UWAAAH. Hentikan, Kushina-_san_! Minato-_sensei_ tidak perlu tahu informasi ini." Kushina terkekeh puas. "Lagipula, aku hanya mengetahui beberapa."

"Lain kali, jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri, Kakashi. Aku belum selesai dengan ini." Kushina menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil milik murid suaminya itu. "Ini baru dimulai."

Kakashi menghela napas berat. "Tapi, kenapa kau melibatkanku, aku juga punya pekerjaan sendiri, Kushina-_san._"

Kushina menggulirkan bola matanya dan menatap Kakashi dengan sudut matanya. "Kerjakan saja perintahku."

"Bukannya Minato-sensei punya banyak kenalan detektif? Anda tidak perlu turun tangan sendiri-"

Kakashi menutup mulutnya merasakan Kushina memberikannya delikan tajam yang seakan menusuk punggungnya. Ia sangat tahu arti reaksi yang diberikan istri gurunya itu. Dan ia masih sayang nyawa untuk mencoba melawan wanita yang terkenal akan kekerasan kepalanya itu.

Kakashi menyalakan mobilnya dengan patuh dan siap menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Kushina. Sedang wanita itu kini kembali melihat ke arah luar mobil. Tepatnya pada sebuah toko bunga yang berada lumayan jauh dari posisi mobilnya itu. Namun, tidak terlalu jauh untuk menemukan bahwa seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan tengah memasuki toko tersebut dengan gerak-gerik antusias.

"Kushina-_san_?" Kakashi memanggil wanita yang tak kunjung mengalihkan matanya dari tempat itu. Ia seakan ingin memberitahu agar Kushina tak berlaku gegabah dan membongkar penyamarannya secepat ini. Kushina menoleh.

"Aku tahu, Kakashi. Sekarang, antarkan aku kembali ke rumah. Dan nanti, sampaikan bunga ini pada Minato."

Kakashi menjalankan mobilnya dan dengan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru beberapa saat mobil melaju, ponsel miliknya berdering. Kakashi memakai _bluetooth headset_ dan mengangkat telepon itu tanpa memperhatikan nama yang tertera di layarnya.

**"Kakashi-**_**sensei**_**. Kau ada perlu apa berkeliaran di daerah pertokoan saat jam kerja?"**

CKIIIIEEEET

Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya secara mendadak saking terkejutnya mendengar suara yang berada di seberang panggilan telepon dengannya. Kushina terlonjak dari jok mobil dan nyaris tersungkur. Ia mengaduh sakit dengan lirih dan bersiap mengamuk akan tindakan ceroboh Kakashi yang bisa saja membuatnya cidera parah. Namun, kata-katanya langsung tertelan kembali.

"Ahahahaha..." Kakashi memalsukan tawa yang malah terdengar aneh. "K-Kau bicara apa, S-Sakura?"

**"Aku melihat mobilmu melintas di depan toko bunga milik Ino. Dan kenapa kau terdengar gugup, **_**sensei**_**?"**

"Aah, aku..." Kushina menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Aku sedang... membeli beberapa... keperluan. Ya, aku hanya memberi beberapa perlengkapan kantor."

**"Hmm...kukira kau sedang bermain gila dibalik punggung Shizune-**_**senpai**_**. Karena perjanjian kita batal kalau kau tidak serius dengan seniorku itu."**

"Ahahaha... mana mungkin aku berani." Kakashi kembali mengeluarkan tawa paksaan yang aneh itu. Kalau saja ia menyadari bahwa di seberang sana Sakura tengah menautkan alisnya, curiga dengan reaksi aneh Kakashi.

**"Baiklah. Aku masih ada pemotretan. Kututup ya, **_**sensei**_**."**

Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan membuat Kakashi bersandar lemas di kursinya. Kushina memicingkan matanya memperhatikan murid suaminya yang tampak seakan kehilangan sepuluh tahun kehidupannya saking terkejutnya. Putri tunggal Uzumaki Mito itu mengusap dagunya sembari berpikir sejenak.

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan teman Naruto itu, Kakashi?" tebak Kushina.

Kakashi terperanjat.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Kakashi. Kushina memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kushina-san. Aku. Bukan. Pedofil."

Kushina mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap tidak peduli. "Yah, itu bukan urusanku." Kakashi menghela napas dan bersiap menjalankan mobilnya kembali. "Besok, kau antar aku ke taman bermain. Menma dan pacarnya akan berkencan di sana."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

_"Tadaima."_

_"Okaeri_, Minato!" Kushina berlari menyambut suaminya dengan wajah berbinar.

Minato mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok wanita yang memakai celemek dan membawa spatula di tangannya. Wanita yang dengan mudahnya merebut hatinya itu tampak berseri-seri dan tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar. Hal ini membuat Minato ikut tersenyum.

"Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?"

Kushina mengangguk dengan semangat. "Masuk dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan."

Minato melepas sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki rumah dengan menggantungkan jasnya di lengan. Ia melirik bunga-bunga berwarna merah memghiasi vas bunga di tengah meja.

"_Hinageshi-poppy (red)_?" Kening Minato berkerut menyuarakan nama bunda yang akan menemani makan malam mereka hari ini. "Ah, _fun-loving_? Apa ini kesanmu pada kekasih Naruto hari ini?"

Kushina menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakannya. "Bukan, kalau yang kubeli di toko itu ada di sana." Kushina mengarahkan keberadaan bunga itu dengan dagunya. Minato menoleh dan menemukan bunga-bunga bermahkota biru yang menghiasi vas di dekat pintu kamar mereka.

"_Ajisai-hydrangea_?"

"Gadis itu punya harga diri yang tinggi. Menarik," ujar Kushina mengomentari bahasa bunga yang dimiliki bunga ajisai. Minato mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu? Bunga ini?" Minato menunjuk bunga merah yang menarik perhatiannya sejak memasuki rumahnya hari itu.

"Ah, aku mendapatnya dari pria tampan saat ke café tadi siang."

BRUK

Minato menjatuhkan tas kerjanya. Ia tampak sangat shock dengan penuturan istrinya itu. "A-A-A-Apa? K-Kau bercanda 'kan, Kushina?"

Kushina mengerling jahil. "Bagaimana, ya?"

"Kushinaa..."

Kushina tergelak. "Itu hadiah ulangtahunmu dari anak-anakmu, Minato. _Otanjoubi omedetou_."

Mata Minato berkaca-kaca merasa terharu dengan perhatian ketiga putra-putrinya. "Aku akan mengirim sedikit bonus pada mereka nanti."

"Hei. Hei." protes Kushina. "Jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka."

"Oh iya. Berarti kau menculik Kakashi dari tempat kerjanya lagi hari ini?"

Kushina duduk di hadapan Minato setelah menghidangkan makanan spesial buatannya. "Hari ini aku pergi dengan Mikoto. Soalnya dia juga membuntuti putranya kencan."

"Putra bungsunya?" tanya Minato sembari meraih hidangan menggiurkan yang menambah selera makannya.

Kushina mengangguk. "Entah kenapa, mereka berkencan di Kebun Binatang yang sama. Pacar Sasuke juga manis sekali. Seperti boneka. Mikoto nyaris terus-terusan berteriak bahagia."

"Lalu? Kapan kau akan mengakhiri investigasi-mu ini?"

"Sampai Naru_-chan_ memperkenalkan Ino secara resmi padaku."

Minato menghela napas pasrah. "Sesukamu lah. Selama kau tidak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh pada Naruto."

Kushina mengacungkan jempolnya untuk menenangkan Minato.

Karena mendapat izin dari suaminya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan penyamarannya, beberapa hari setelah ulangtahun Minato, Kushina kembali ke toko bunga saat Ino tengah menjaga sendirian. Ino membiarkan Kushina-yang belum ia ketahui identitas sesungguhnya- melihat-lihat isi tokonya sementara dirinya mengerjakan rangkaian bunga yang dipesan para pelanggannya.

"Hmm... dia punya bakat dalam _ikebana_, ya. Boleh juga," batin Kushina sembari memperhatikan jemari Ino yang terlatih dalam memadukan berbagai jenis bunga menjadi sebuket hiasan yang merupakan karya seni.

KLING-KLINING

Terdengar suara denting bel tanda pintu toko dibuka. Kushina dan Ino menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam memasuki toko. Kushina tersentak melihat wajah pemuda itu dan berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak dikenali.

"Yo, adik ipar."

"Ah, Menma. Kau datang untuk mengambil bunga?"

Kushina menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui urusan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh putranya itu. "Bunga? Menma membeli bunga?"

"Yah, kau sudah selesai dengan bunga pesananku?"

Ino mengangguk. "Sebentar."

Menma melihat-lihat isi toko dan mengernyit heran menemukan sosok Kushina yang menyamar. Kushina merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya ketika Menma mencoba berjalan menghampirinya.

"Menma, ini pesananmu."

Untunglah, Ino kembali dengan cepat membawa sebuket bunga _ayame_. Menma menoleh dan melupakan kecurigaannya pada Kushina. Sedang Kushina melirik ke arah dua muda-mudi itu penasaran.

"Kamu ingin memberi kabar baik untuk siapa, Menma?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. "Apa untuk seorang wanita?"

Menma menyeringai. "Wah, adik ipar kami ini punya insting penggosip yang kental. Kamu sudah menuliskan pesan yang kuminta?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pesan apa? Kau cuma bilang agar aku menuliskan 'Dari Namikaze Menma'. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Ckckck. Itu sudah pesannya, Adik Ipar." Menma mengibas-ngibaskan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Ino. "Nah, ini bayarannya. Lain kali, aku akan memesan lagi. _Bye._"

"Ya. Lain kali jangan hanya pesan buket ukuran kecil."

Menma terkekeh mendengar sindiran yang dilontarkan Ino padanya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh pada gadis yang menjadi kekasih kembarannya itu. Ino melengos kembali ke meja kerjanya saat melihat Kushina yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ah, Nyonya sudah menentukan pilihan hari ini?" tanya Ino sopan.

"...apa kau punya bunga yang berarti 'aku terkejut dan bisa mati penasaran'?"

Ino terbelalak heran. "Hah?"

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Dua gadis berambut pirang tengah berbelanja bersama. Memilih bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk memanjakan lidah kedua kekasih pirang mereka. Tampak jelas rasa bahagia dan penuh harap dari aura mereka. Dan, tak hanya mereka berdua yang memancarkan perasaan tersebut. Hampir seluruh wanita di penjuru dunia tengah berharap cemas menunggu datangnya hari kasih sayang.

"Kamu membuat apa, Ino?" tanya Shion penasaran dengan bahan yang dikumpulkan Ino di keranjang miliknya.

"Aku belum memutuskan. Aku kemarin berencana membuat syal atau topi rajutan buatanku sendiri. Tapi, resep _cupcake_ dan _truffle_ yang kutemukan sangat menggoda." jawab Ino ragu. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya diberi keahlian kuil dan tradisional Jepang oleh Ibuku. Makanya, aku berencana menjadikanmu tutor-ku."

Ino meringis melihat senyum memohon yang diberikan Shion.

"Oh iya. Pelanggan aneh itu masih sering datang ke tokomu?"

Ino mendengus. "Masih. Kemarin lusa, dia meminta bunga yang berarti terkejut dan penasaran. Aku benar-benar bingung."

Shion tertawa keras. "Tapi, dia tidak pernah datang saat Naruto berkunjung, lho. Dia juga tidak berlama-lama saat kau tidak ada di toko."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak memperlakukannya aneh, kan?"

Shion memukul bahu Ino pelan. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya itu. "Aku ini _part-timer_ yang baik, tahu!"

"Ya. Ya. Ya." Ino menanggapi sanggahan Shion dengan santai. Gadis yang selalu menguncir satu surai panjangnya itu melihat-lihat jeruk yang ditata rapi bagai bukit kecil di hadapannya.

Shion memperhatikan buah berwarna oranye yang menjadi image kekasih Ino itu. "Hei, rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian kencan."

Ino menoleh sekilas pada sahabatnya itu. "Yah, kami agak sibuk minggu-minggu ini."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Naruto? Bukannya dia akan mempertemukanmu dengan orangtuanya?"

Gerakan tangan Ino terhenti. "Belum. Kan, sudah kubilang kami agak sibuk."

Shion memperhatikan sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

Ino langsung tampak gelisah. Ia memainkan sebuah jeruk di tangannya. "T-Tentu saja! K-Kami-"

"Ino."

Cukup satu kata tegas, delikan tajam dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada untuk membuat Ino menyerah.

"Oke. Memang ada sedikit masalah," ujar Ino lemas.

Shion menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sedikit? Sedikit apa?"

Ino menahan napas sejenak. "Sedikit besar."

Lipatan tangan Shion terlepas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami bertengkar hebat. Dan- Shion?"

Shion meletakkan semua benda di keranjang belanjanya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hei." Ino meraih lengan Shion. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Ini bisa menunggu. Kau. Harus. Cerita. Selengkapnya."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Shion menatap Ino tajam. Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam kamar Shion. Ino menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya, kami memang sering bertengkar kecil. Cuma, karena kami tidak suka memperpanjang masalah, biasanya kami tidak lagi membahasnya saat sudah mulai naik darah."

"Lalu?"

Ino menelan ludah. "Kau tahu, kan? Naruto punya kerja sambilan?"

Shion mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan, jika frekuensi pertemuan kami jadi berkurang. Tapi, aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"... Aku tidak suka dengan teman kerjanya."

Shion mengernyit. "Perempuan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kau cemburu. Itu wajar. Lalu, kenapa masalah ini bisa membesar?"

Ino memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ino. Kau bisa cerita padaku. Jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini berbeda dengan rasa cemburuku pada Sakura yang tinggal seatap dengan Naruto."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku sangat marah saat melihat gadis itu. Aku tidak suka dia berbicara atau berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Aku..."

Shion mengelus punggung Ino lembut.

"Padahal, aku tidak sekesal ini saat melihat Naruto perhatian pada Sakura. Aku merasa jahat sekali."

Shion menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Ino dan masih mengelus punggung Ino untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau mau aku temani menemui gadis itu?"

Ino tersentak. Gadis pirang itu menatap sahabatnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. "Untuk apa?"

"Yang pasti, bukan 'memberi pelajaran'. Hanya menyelesaikan sedikit masalah ini."

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Ino dan Shion tampak mengintip dari balik tiang penunjuk jalan. Mereka menggunakan topi rajut dan kacamata tebal. Mata mereka menatap lurus pada konbini yang menjadi tempat kerja Naruto sejak musim panas kemarin.

Shion menyeret Ino menuju café di depan konbini tersebut. Kemudian dia menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas berukuran sedang kepada Ino. Gadis bermanik biru itu menatap sahabatnya bingung.

"Pakai ini dan lihat keadaan disana. Lalu, kau kembali ke sini."

Ino cemberut. "Katanya kau mau menemaniku?"

"Hei." Shion menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai. "Kau tidak mau dibilang menggertak perempuan itu, kan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau lihat keadaan sendiri. Nanti kita tentukan langkah selanjutnya.

Ino menyambar tas itu dan melangkah menuju kamar kecil. Ia menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya. Shion menunggu sebentar sembari menghirup segelas _caramel macchiato_ yang baru saja diantar _waiter_ untuknya. Lalu, Ino sudah kembali dengan memakai wig berwarna coklat bergelombang.

"_Wish me luck_."

Dengan mengucapkan sepatah kata, Ino berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang menyambut kedatangannya dengan wajah datar. Ino menoleh sekilas pada pemuda yang berdiri tegap dibalik meja kasir.

Ino mengitari seisi toko seakan sedang mencari barang yang diperlukan. Ia berusaha menemukan sosok Naruto atau gadis yang berusaha mendekati kekasih pirangnya itu. Baru saja ia menoleh untuk mencari di lorong lain, seseorang menyapanya.

"Anda mencari apa?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang lebih pendek darinya bertanya dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ah, aku..." Ino berpikir sejenak. Gadis dihadapannya ini adalah teman kerja Naruto yang dimaksud.

"Kalau makanan kecil, ada di rak ujung. Perlengkapan kamar mandi, di rak selanjutnya. Lalu secara berturut-turut, makanan instan, minuman botol dan alat-alat."

Ino melirik ke arah rak di belakangnya yang menampilkan tumpukan makanan instan.

"Aku sebenarnya mencari ramen cup edisi baru. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada, ya?"

"Ada kok. Cuma belum sempat disusun lagi. Anda mau menunggu?"

Ino mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan di depan Ino menuju pintu yang berada di samping rak yang memuat alat-alat tulis. Ino berjalan perlahan mengikuti gadis itu. Tidak mempedulikan pria penjaga kasir hanya mengernyit heran.

Ino menemukan Naruto sedang membongkar isi kardus. Gadis yang memakai _name tag_ bertuliskan Matsuri mendekati kekasihnya dengan langkah menjinjit. Ino bungkam.

Matsuri melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk leher Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun_. Ada yang mau membeli ramen favorit-mu, lho."

Ino terperanjat. Ia melangkah mundur dan merasakan air mata menggenangi matanya dalam waktu singkat. Ino memejamkan matanya dan memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak.

"I-Ino?"

Naruto menyadari penyamaran Ino dalam sekejap. Ia menghampiri Ino dengan perasaan cemas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih Ino.

PLAK

Ino menepis tangan Naruto.

"Aku lebih baik pergi." Ino berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Ino dan membalikkan tubuh Ino agar menatap wajahnya. Wajah Ino sudah sembab.

"I-Ino! Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat-"

"Lepaskan. Aku!" Ino melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya.

"I-Ino!"

Ino berlari keluar tanpa berbalik sedikit pun pada Naruto yang berlari mengejarnya. Naruto terengah-engah dan mengedarkan padangannya ke segala penjuru. Namun, sosok Ino sudah tak terlihat.

"Naruto." Matsuri menarik ujung kemeja-seragam kobini-yang dikenakan Naruto. "A-Aku... itu..."

Naruto melepas jari Matsuri dari lengannya. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun."

"Na-Ru-To!"

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Shion yang mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang dahsyat. Setelah menunduk untuk mengumpulkan emosi, Shion mendongakkan wajahnya dan berkacak pinggang sambil melotoy tajam. Naruto mundur teratur.

DUAK

"Mati saja kau, BAKA!" umpat Shion. "Dan, kau!" Shion menunjuk Matsuri. "Kau...jangan sok manis di depanku!"

Shion menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi dua orang itu. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengeluarkan omelan dan gerutuan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor panggilan cepat untuk Ino.

[Nomor yang anda tuju-]

KLIK

"Ino... setidaknya jawab teleponku."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Ino menatap jalan yang dilaluinya dari balik jendela mobil. Air matanya sudah terhenti, namun raut wajahnya masih menampilkan rona kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Nona?" Seorang pria memanggilnya lembut, tapi tak terdengar balasan dari bibirnya. Pria yang ternyata berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang.

Pria tersebut baru saja akan menaiki mobil miliknya saat tak disengaja ditabrak seorang gadis berambut coklat yang bercucuran air mata. Ia tanpa pikir panjang membiarkan gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Pria yang memiliki identitas Namikaze Minato itu memperhatikan gadis yang hanya terdiam sejak mobilnya dijalankan. Minato terbelalak melihat gadis itu melepas wig dan menampilkan surai pirang panjang.

"Hei. Hei. Apa menyamar jadi hobi semua wanita?" batin Minato terkejut.

"Ah, Tuan. Saya turun di sini saja."

Minato menoleh dan melirik ke arah keluar mobil dan melihat daerah pertokoan. "Apa tidak masalah? Aku tidak keberatan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Toko bunga di depan itu milik keluarga saya. Saya juga, tidak mau merepotkan anda."

Ino membuka pintu mobil. Minato mengikutinya turun dan memperhatikan toko bunga yang tampak penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya berhutang budi pada anda."

Minato menggeleng. "Aku senang bisa membantu. Kamu bisa merangkai bunga?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku sudah membantu sejak balita. Merangkai bunga sudah keahlianku. Ah, bagaimana kalau saya memberikan bunga gratis pada Tuan?"

"Boleh juga." Minato tersenyum dan mengikuti Ino memasuki toko. Ia langsung tertarik melihat bunga berwarna merah yang berada di tengah toko.

"Anda mau _hinageshi_, tuan?" tanya Ino sambil menyentuh bunga tersebut. "Cinta yang menyenangkan. Andai semua cinta memang menyenangkan."

Minato tersenyum. "Jangan menilai cinta hanya karena tersakiti sekali. Kadang, fakta yang terlihat, bukanlah kebenaran yang terjadi."

Ino menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Tuan." Ino memperhatikan _hinageshi_ itu lembut. "Ah, anda mau bunga ini, Tuan?"

Minato berpikir sejenak. "Bisakah dibungkus bersama bunga _ayame_? Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk istriku."

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Istri anda juga mendalami _hanakotoba_?"

"Yah." Minato meringis. "Sejak ia mengetahui kekasih putraku bekerja di toko bunga, istriku itu seakan terobsesi dengan bahasa bunga."

Ino tertawa kecil. Minato menyadari kesedihan gadis itu masih belum sepenuhnya sirna. Bahkan, tawanya pun terdengar lirih dan lemah.

"Ini bunganya, Tuan. Maaf saya merepotkan anda."

"Tidak. Aku beruntung bisa membantumu dan mendapat bunga gratis."

Ino mengantar Minato keluar dari tokonya. Minato memasuki mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan area pertokoan itu.

Ia kembali masuk dan melihat ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari gudang berisi peralatan berkebun.

"Ino?" ujar Inoichi heran. "Bukannya kau mengambil libur hari ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Yah. Aku hanya mampir sebentar dan melihat ada pelanggan. Sekarang, aku sudah ingin pergi lagi."

"Oh." Inoichi mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, kalau sempat, belikan ayah teh di perjalanan pulang. Persediaan di rumah sudah habis."

Ino mengangguk sebelum melangkah meninggalkan toko. Dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik untuk menjaga toko. Fisik dan batinnya lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat dan melupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Namun, dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Sebuah gedung kecil dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa. Dan palang namanya yang bertuliskan : _Solaris Beauty Shop._

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Minato mengunyah roti panggang di genggamannya sambil memperhatikan sosok bersurai merah yang tampak sedang berpikir serius. Kushina duduk dihadapannya dengan tangan menopang dagu. Wanita cantik itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, wajahnya berubah murung dan dalam sekejap tampak bersemangat. Namun, secara mengejutkan menggeleng cepat dan kembali murung.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Naruto, atau Menma?"

Kushina merengut. "Aku sampai sekarang tidak berhasil melihat gadis yang dekat dengan Menma. Kekasih Naruto juga sudah beberapa hari tidak ke toko."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Besok lusa sudah _valentine_, kan?"

Mata Kushina berbinar. "Benar juga! Hari ini mungkin dia ada di toko!"

Minato terkejut. "...eh! Bukan itu maksudku."

"Terima kasih, Minato! _Aishite_!" seru Kushina sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan. "_Eto~ Ittekimasu_!"

Minato hanya bisa melongo di kursinya melihat istrinya pergi dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan dirinya dengan sepotong roti panggang. "Yah, padahal aku jarang dapat libur seperti ini."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Kushina-dengan penyamaran-sudah berada di depan toko bunga milik Ino. Ia melihat Shion yang tengah menyiram bunga dan kemudian mencari sosok Ino di dalam toko. Ia memasuki toko untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"_Irasshaimase_," ucap Shion saat melihat Kushina memasuki toko. Wajahnya tampak murung dan tidak menyambut Kushina sesemangat biasanya. Kushina mengernyit heran dibuatnya.

Kushina melirik ke arah meja dimana Ino biasa merangkai bunga. Namun, yang ia temukan bukanlah gadis pirang dikuncir satu. Gadis itu membiarkan rambutnya terurai. Warna pirang yang sama, tapi panjangnya tidak melebihi bahu gadis itu.

KLING KLINING

"Kau mau apa kesini?" hardik Shion kesal.

Kushina menoleh kaget menemukan putranya yang melangkah masuk tak mempedulikan Shion yang menghadangnya. Kushina menutupi wajahnya. Namun, Naruto tidak memperhatikan hal lain selain gadis yang terduduk membelakanginya.

"Ino." Naruto melingkarkan lengannya mengitari tubuh gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin menemuimu sekarang."

"Ino. Aku-"

"Pulanglah, Naruto. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu."

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Ino. "Aku memang bodoh. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berkhianat."

Ino melepaskan lengan Naruto dari bahunya dan menatap pemuda itu. "Aku tahu. Tapi, aku masih belum siap memaafkanmu."

"Ino-"

"Pulanglah." Ino kembali membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas dan bangun dari posisinya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium puncak kepala Ino sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Ino.

"Ino." Naruto memanggil Ino tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Perasaanku masih belum berubah. Dan, aku tahu, kau juga begitu."

Naruto akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan toko Ino. Shion menatap kepergian Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan perkembangan kisah kedua sahabatnya itu. Shion kemudian menoleh pada Ino yang sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Kushina melangkah keluar toko dengan bingung. Ia tahu, masalah yang dialami putranya bukan hal yang boleh ia campuri. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur menyukai gadis yang mencuri hati putranya itu. Dan, dia tidak mau hubungan putranya rusak bahkan sebelum ia berkenalan dengan resmi dengan Ino.

"Aku harus berbuat apa?" batin Kushina bingung. "Aku ingin membantu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuatnya malah semakin parah."

Di tengah kebingungannya, ponsel miliknya berbunyi.

"Minatoooo~" rengeknya saat mengetahui identitas peneleponnya. "Bagaimana ini? Mereka bertengkar~"

Minato mendesah antara kesal dan khawatir. _**"Kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kan?"**_

Kushina menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Mereka bertengkar sendiri. Bagaimana inii~"

_**"Mungkin, yang terbaik untuk mereka adalah waktu. Kita tidak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah ini."**_

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka putus?"

_**"Jangan mengkhawatirkan kekacauan yang belum terjadi. Sekarang, percayalah pada putramu."**_

Kushina tersenyum tidak yakin. "... Baiklah."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

Kushina kembali memperhatikan Ino keesokan harinya. Kali ini, Ino sudah tampak lebih tenang dan bisa bersenandung ceria. Kushina ikut senang melihat _mood_ calon menantunya itu membaik.

"Benar kata Minato. Waktu yang akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat Ino yang kini tengah merangkai bunga tulip dengan berbagai warna. Ia semakin tersenyum lebar melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menuju ke arah toko Ino.

Naruto masuk dan menghampiri Ino. "Ino-"

"Pulanglah."

Kushina terkesiap. Namun, Naruto hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau mau menatapku dan memberikanku petunjuk untuk besok."

"Besok? Ada apa besok?" Suara Ino terdengar sinis. Tetapi, tampaknya Naruto mengartikannya sebagai rajukan manja yang membuatnya terkekeh. "Jangan mengira dengan kau menyogok ayahku, dan memberiku sekotak puding, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Naruto kembali terkekeh sembari menepuk lembut kepala Ino.

"Aku akan kembali mengatakan hal yang kukatakan semalam," ujar Naruto.

Kushina melihat interaksi kedua insan tersebut dengan antusias.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua yang berada di sekitarku. Karena, kau adalah wanita keempat yang takkan kulepas seumur hidupku."

"Empat?" umpat Kushina di dalam hati. "Kau tidak menjadi _playboy_ 'kan, Naru-_chan_!"

Ino merengut kesal.

Naruto mengecup pipi Ino sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku sudah mengganti _shift_-ku. Jadi, datanglah kalau ingin melihat seberapa suramnya teman kerjaku sekarang."

Ino menopang dagu dan menghela napas panjang. "Dasar. Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu melepas Nenek, Ibu dan Kakakmu, kan? Setidaknya bohong sedikit untuk menyenangkanku, dong."

Kushina merasakan pipinya memerah mendengar kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

"Tapi, darimana dia tahu aku sudah menyiapkan kado besok untuknya?" gerutu Ino kesal.

"Karena instingnya sama kuatnya dengan ayahnya," gumam Kushina tanpa sadar.

Ino menoleh kaget pada Kushina. "Nyonya mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ngg, kau tidak dengar?" ujar Kushina.

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku mau _bluebell_ dan _forget-me-not_," ujar Kushina santai. "Untuk mengabarkan pada suamiku, betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa mencintainya."

Ino tersenyum bahagia. "Dengan senang hati, Nyonya. Akan kurangkai dengan baik."

**~Simply Absurdity~**

_Valentine_. Hari dimana musim dingin terasa sehangat musim semi. Sebuah hari yang dijadikan beberapa insan untuk mengabadikan kisah romantis mereka masing-masing. Saat yang tepat untuk menemukan berbagai pasangan yang merayakan hari itu dengan senyum merekah.

Tidak terkecuali untuk beberapa pasangan berikut. Seorang pria berambut perak tengah mengeluarkan aura bahagia menemukan mejanya yang menghadirkan sekotak kue buatan tangan sang kekasih. Kemudian, gadis berambut indigo yang berniat kabur setelah menyerahkan sekotak coklat pada seniornya yang berambut senada. Naas, sang senior terlebih dahulu mengunci bibir sang gadis saat semua tak memperhatikan. Lalu, sang pasangan yang telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun, menghabiskan makan siang bersama di sela seleksi masuk universitas. Selanjutnya, gadis berambut merah muda, yang untuk pertama kalinya, membuat coklat untuk kekasih barunya.

Namun, di hari yang penuh kebahagiaan itu, harus ditunda sementara untuk gadis berambut pirang yang kini hanya sebatas bahu. Karena, ia baru saja menyelesaikan _cake_ dengan toping coklat dan jeruk sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Dan, kue itu sekarang berada di kotak yang ada di hadapannya. Sayang, ia harus menyelesaikan _shift_ kerjanya terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menemui kekasihnya yang semalam akhirnya ia maafkan.

"Ah. _Irasshaimase-_ lho?" Kening Ino berkerut melihat dua orang yang masuk secara bersamaan ke dalam tokonya. Sosok wanita dengan penyamaran yang biasa datang ke tokonya, kini berjalan berdampingan dengan pria yang menolongnya menghindari Naruto kemarin.

"Hai. Sepertinya kau sedikit terkejut," ujar Kushina santai. Ia terkikik melihat ekspresi heran Ino. Ia kemudian melepaskan topi rajut dan kacamata miliknya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau toko bunga yang menarik perhatian istriku, ternyata toko-mu," tambah Minato.

Ino masih belum menemukan kesadaran maupun suaranya untuk menanggapi peristiwa mengejutkan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap sepasang insan yang sebaya dengan orangtuanya itu bergantian. Keningnya berkerut tanda bahwa dirinya tengah berpikir keras.

"INOOO!"

Ino terlonjak mendengar suara berisik yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sang kekasih berlari masuk dengan wajah panik. Ino mengernyit heran sekali lagi.

"_Mom! Dad!_ Kalian sedang apa disini?!" bentak Naruto sembari mendekati kedua orang yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Naruuu~" Kushina memeluk Naruto erat. "_Mom _hanya ingin menemui kekasihmu. Habis, kau lama sekali membawanya ke rumah."

Naruto menoleh pada Minato tajam. "_Dad_!"

"Siapa yang bisa menghentikan ibumu, Naruto. Bahkan nenekmu angkat tangan."

Naruto menggerutu kesal. "_Mom_, lepaskan aku."

Kushina menggeleng seraya mempererat pelukannya. "_Mom_ masih kangen."

Ino akhirnya mengerti keadaannya. Kushina-Ibu Naruto hanya ingin menemuinya karena Naruto tak kunjung memperkenalkan mereka. Jadi, Kushina menyamar dan memperhatikannya selama ini-

Ini terbelalak. "Tunggu sebentar."

Kushina, Naruto dan Minato menoleh pada Ino.

"J-J-Jadi. Ayah Naruto melihatku menangis. Dan, Ibu Naruto-"

"Yah, aku melihatmu dalam beberapa kondisi. Menyenangkan juga," jawab Kushina sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Tidaaaak..." Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas dan langsung menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai topeng.

"Jangan malu, sayang. Nanti setelah menikah, aku akan melihat lebih banyak tentang kalian," tambah Kushina.

"Me-Menikah? Aaahhh..." Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"I-Ino!" seru Naruto khawatir.

"Nah, Naru-_chan_. Kapan kita bisa menemui orangtua Ino-_chan_ untuk pernikahan kalian?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah antusias. "Bagaimana kalau segera setelah kau cukup umur? Delapan belas? Dua puluh?"

"MOM!"

-OWARI-

Akhirnyaaaaa...

*Kipas-kipas pake foto Teppei Koike*

Setelah perjalanan panjang kembali ke kost-kostan tercinta, fic ini pun sampai pula ke akhir perjalannya. #eeaa

Untuk chappie ini sudah lumayan panjang, kan? Kalo masih dibilang pendek, aku... aku... aku... #mewek

_**Simply : Biar aku ambil alih. Kami ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada seluruh pihak yang mendukung jalannya fic ini sampai akhir.**_

_**Absurd : Thanks To : #jengjejengjejeng**_

_**Natsuya32, smiley, Misaki, Minori Hikaru, Mistic Shadow, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Nujeri29, vaneela, Iztii Marshall, Guest, i'm WIKAN, naruto lover, god of amegakure, Tayuu, zielavenaz96**_

Nah, sekarang balas review dulu..

.naruto lover : aku juga taunya Sara. Tapi, pas aku cek di narutopedia, namanya Sõra. Jadinya mangkel.. Mungkin agak susah ngeluarin sisi badboy-nya lagi.. Habis udah ada Menma #sluurrp

Anyway, makasih banyak udah ngikutin fic ini.

.god of amegakure : ahh.. Jangan panggil senpai.. *tutup muka kayak Ino*

Aku kan masih newbie..

Porsi NaruIno disini ga banyak. Tapi chappie-nya panjang. Semoga puas deh..

.Tayuu : Naruto kayak gimana aja, aku melted kok.. #eeaa

* * *

Yeeeaah.. Dan, untuk spoiler, aku sudah menyiapkan side story dan Menma sebagai peran utamanya. YAY!

mungkin akan ku-publish besok siang..

tunggu yaaa...

Review lagi dong!

#nadahtangan


End file.
